Justice League- Bangkok's Story
by Hungry Derp
Summary: A young man known as Bangkok joins the Justice League Unlimited. Surrounded by powerhouses like Superman and Green Lantern, Bangkok needs to train extremely hard to keep up or he will get left behind.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bangkok

Several thuds echoed off the walls in a massive building. The thuds continued, the source of the noise was coming from a young man punching a heavy bag. He had his chin tucked in, so his eyes were pointed toward the middle of the bag.

Dark hair hung down to nearly meet his brown eyes, and a black T-shirt sticking to his chest and back. After another solid blow, his knuckles tore open causing him to grimace. With his other hand; he punched the bag, sending the bag flying backward. As the bag flew backward from the impact, the chain giggled against the ceiling.

The bag flew back toward him, so he jumped backward; effectively dodging it.

"Hard at work, I see." Said a deep coming from behind him.

The young man turned to see a cloaked figure with an iconic bat plastered on his chest. The Batman looked at him through his cowl, and the man felt like a little kid once again, being scolded by his parents.

"There a problem, sir?" He asked.

"Superman is about to give a speech. I suggest you attend."

"So I didn't do anything wrong?"

"I don't know, did you?"

He shook his head.

"You know you're supposed to wrap your knuckles, Bangkok."

"Yeah, I know..." Bangkok examined his bloody knuckles. "It's worse than I thought it was." He reached into his pocket, and he pulled out some white bandages. He carefully wrapped it around his hand, and he looked back up, to see he was alone in the room. The Caped Crusader had left the room while he was bandaging his wound.

Bangkok walked out of the room, and down a long hallway to a big building filled a large array of heroes, of all sizes and colors. He looked up to see a man standing above everyone else on a platform, with an unmistakable pentagon with an S on his chest.

"Each of you brings something different to the table." Superman began. "Strength, speed, stealth, whatever. We are all equal in at least one way. Each of us is willing to make the sacrifices a hero is willing to make. Even the ultimate one." He paused. "But sense there are so many of us, we have a chance to do more than put out fires, both literally and figuratively. We can be proactive. We can do some real good in the world. But we're going to have to be organized." He gestured above him to the right. "J'onn will be up here, keeping an eye on everyone. He'll be the one to decide who's going where and when."

J'onn J'onzz smiled at the crowd, but no one paid him much mind.

"I know a lot of you are used to making those decisions for yourself. But from now on, we have to be more coordinated than that. We can't be cowboys anymore." He smiled. "Or cowgirls."

* * *

Bangkok was sitting a small lunch table, eating yogurt with a plastic spoon.

"Hey, kid." A hand landed on his shoulder.

He turned to see Green Lantern standing there. "You should come with us. I could use someone like you."

"What are you doing, sir?"

"Radiation control. But the radiation spot is moving, so it could possibly be a radioactive creature that we need to stop."

"And that's where I come in." He nodded. "I need to get a few things, and then I'll be ready."

Bangkok threw the rest of the yogurt away, and he ran to his room. He grabbed a leather jacket, and swung it over his shoulder. He put a pair of golden sunglasses on his face, stuffed a phone with headphones in his pocket, and he grabbed a pair of leather gloves. He ran back to Green Lantern, who was standing with a young woman around Bangkok's age, and a barrel-chested man covered from head to toe.

"Any of you been to Chiang Mai?" Lantern asked.

"It's on the state department's no travel list." Captain Atom said. "It's a class three felony for American Citizens to go there."

Bangkok sighed. "So that's what I'm here for? I'm going to be a translator?"

"You do speak Thai, don't you?"

"Yeah, I lived there until I was twelve." He groaned again. "I don't like translating. It's like trying to ride a bike and walk at the same time."

Suddenly, an archer in green ran up behind them. "You aren't going to leave me up here on Mount Olympus, are you?"

"You can go back the way you came." Lantern answered.

"No one's playing pinball with my molecules again."

"Alright, we can drop you off after we're done."

* * *

As the group got into the airplane, Bangkok took his phone from his pocket, and he put his earphones in.

Before he could turn any music on, Supergirl nudged him. He took the earphones out. "So what can you do?" She asked.

"Any damage done on me, I can turn that into power, and add it to my strength." He lifted his bandaged hand to eye level. Some blood soaked through the bandage. "Say my normal strength... I could punch with a hundred pounds of force. With this hand wound, I could punch a hundred twenty five pounds of force." He punched at the air, then he turned to her. "And you have all the same powers as Superman, right?"

"Yeah. What's your name?"

"Narai Chao. Most people call me Bangkok, because that's where I'm from."

"That's in... China, right?"

"Close. Thailand, which is where we're headed now. What is your name?"

"Kara. Kara or Supergirl."

Narai nodded. "Kara it is, then. Who's the big guy?"

"Captain Atom. The archer is Green Arrow, and the last guy's Green Lantern."

"John Stewart." He called from the cockpit.

* * *

A few hours later, they landed. John, Captain Atom, Kara, and Narai got off the plane. Narai had his gloves on, and his leather jacket. He lifted his sunglasses, and examined the horizon seeing half of a forest burned down.

"Looks like we missed the party." Supergirl commented.

"We'll do reconnaissance. If you see anything, don't try to engage."

The group walked forward, toward the burnt forest. Just then, something caught Bangkok's eye. he turned to see a solider standing there with a rocket in his hand. "Lantern!" He swiftly stepped behind Supergirl, as the Green Lantern made a forcefield, which the Thai soldiers started shooting at.

"Thanks for using me as a shield." Kara rolled her eyes.

"Hey, you're the one who's bulletproof. I'm just some guy that can punch things. Then he can break his knuckles and punch things harder." He cleared his throat, and started yelling in a language none of them could understand. Eventually, the soldiers stopped firing, and several of them came down to the heroes' level. After hearing the sound of gunfire, Green Arrow ran to the others.

One of the Thai soldiers started speaking.

"My apologizes for the fireworks." Bangkok translated. The man spoke again. "Colonel Kim here was a farmer before the revolution. He doesn't know who you are. I am General Kwan." The man spoke again. "I am most flattered that the Justice League has honored us with their presence." Bangkok put his own commentary in; "He sounds like he's being sarcastic." The man spoke again. "But why are you here?"

"You had some kind of nuclear accident." Green Lantern said. Bangkok translated.

The man spoke once again. "A minor problem. Fully under control." Bangkok clenched his jaw, and he pointed to the forest, and he started talking in Thai once again. The man responded, then walked away.

"What was that last part?" Supergirl asked.

"He said how much of a tool he is, and how we should leave." Narai pushed up his sunglasses.

* * *

Narai was sleeping in his chair, when Supergirl shook him awake. "Hmm?" He took off his sunglasses, and looked around. "Are we under attack?"

"No, Green Arrow left... we need to go find him."

He ran his fingers through his hair. "Let's go, then."

* * *

Bangkok was looking around, and he found some freshly burnt forest. He could tell, because it was still smoking. He looked around, and he saw a large fire off in the distance. And it was moving like a sentient being. He gestured to the fire, and Supergirl nodded. "Yeah, I see it. Let's go." She lifted him up from the armpits, and flew toward the beast.

"This goes against everything my mother taught me while I was a kid." He told her.

Quickly, they found the monster who was massive with a skull of fire and blood red armor around his entire body. Punching the monster in the ankle area, Bangkok thought he could knock the beast over. The beast stomped at him, but he jumped backward.

The monster blasted a flaming beam at him, but Supergirl flew him out of the way at the last second. "My attacks aren't going to work against him, so we'll need to try something else." He said.

The beast, distracted with Captain Atom, swatted at the air. Atom was hit by the third swing, and it knocked him to the ground.

"I gotta go help him!" Supergirl flew over to him.

Bangkok turned to see Green Lantern using his energy to create a bridge so people could cross without falling down into a river that was about a hundred feet beneath them.

"Looks like it's just you and me, kid." Green Arrow said, stringing an arrow and firing at the beast. It aimed it's hand at the two of them, but then Supergirl flew into him with several punches to the head. The monster swatted her out the air just like Atom.

The monster decided to go for some low hanging fruit, and blasted Green Lantern out of the air.

"Crap!" Bangkok ran over to Green Lantern and lifted him up into the air. He bit into his lip as hard as he could, and blood ran from his mouth. He ran back to the ship, while avoiding getting stomped by the monster.

`Lying in a bed, was Green Lantern covered in wounds, and his costume torn across his chest and his right arm.

"Good thinking getting him back here." Captain Atom said. "But the giant monster got away, thanks to Arrow." He turned to the archer. "If you hadn't went off on your own, we could have been more prepared for this."

Bangkok rolled his eyes. "Come on, Kara. Let's go take that beast down. I bit my lip really hard a minute ago so I could put more power into my legs, so I could run faster. So I can use that in my fists as well. I don't know what I'll do, but I need to do something."

"The man you spoke to must know something. Find him, and figure out how to stop that beast."

* * *

Finding several men in hazmat suits, Bangkok began to question them. The man shook his head. Narai growled, and pressed his fingers into the man's chest, hissing profanities in Thai. After threatening to kill him and feed his corpse to a pack of wild dogs, the man told him what to do.

"There are metal rods over there." Bangkok pointed to a crate. "Those things are what we need to defeat it- we need to stick one in the hole it has in it's chest."

* * *

Green Arrow and Bangkok had to run to keep up with Supergirl and Captain Atom flying. Once they were reasonably close, they all stopped.

"Supergirl and I will go right up to him. You contact the league if things goes wrong." Atom said.

Arrow and Atom shook hands, as Atom charged the beast. Bangkok watched as Atom was knocked from the air, and then the monster blasted him with the radiation attack.

"Son of a..." Narai shook his head. "What do we do, Arrow?" Just then, Atom flew up into the air. "He's still-" Then he flew even higher, too high for any of them to see, and he exploded. Narai ran over and grabbed the rods that Atom dropped. Green Arrow grabbed several for himself as well.

The archer fired at the beast's chest, only missing by inches, an the monster fired a beam at him. Narai hurled a pole at it, missed by several yards, and the beast turned to him. Narai turned and fled, as the monster blasted energy at him. The young man managed to avoid the blast, and he hid behind a tree. He was breathing incredibly heavily.

He fell to the ground. "Is this it?" He mumbled. He lifted his fingers to his ear to contact the Justice League. Then he remembered he had his earbuds in, so he took out his communicator. He turned around the tree to see the monster was walking away from him. He sighed of relief. "What do I do...? I can't just sit here..."

He watched as Green Arrow shot the monster in the chest with a beam tied to an arrow, and then Supergirl flew into it with a punch knocking it to the ground. The beast's flames went out.

* * *

Supergirl was standing in front of Captain Atom's room, where they were healing him. Bangkok was standing next to her. "I was utterly useless out there." He looked at his wounded hand, and clenched his fist.

"Don't say that, you carried John away after he was injured. You translated for us, and you distracted the monster while Green Arrow readied for another shot."

"Yeah, things that anyone else could have done at least a hundred times better." He turned his back to her. "Well, I'm going to go lick my wounds. See ya later, Supergirl."

"Come on, Bangkok... don't be like that."

He turned and smiled at her. "Don't worry, I'll just need to train twice as hard so I'm not garbage for our next mission." He offered her a handshake, and she took it.

* * *

Notes: I hope you enjoyed this story, I randomly came up with the idea while playing an online game called DC Universe Online. I looked up Chiang Mai, and it is actually a city in Thailand. I created Bangkok before I knew that, so it was just worked out. If you are unfamiliar with my other work, I am a big fan of anime and I might take some inspiration from that.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: La Espada (lit: The Blade)

"Bangkok, Supergirl, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, and Captain Atom were the ones that took down the radiation monster. Lantern and Atom are still healing, and Green Arrow is busy with another mission." J'onn J'onzz told Hawkgirl. "You and La Espada will go with those two to for the mission."

"Right." Hawkgirl said. "I'll go get them."

* * *

Narai had his earbuds, in and his sunglasses on. There was a knock on the door, and he spun around. He opened the door, and took his earbuds out. "Hello, Hawkgirl."

"Come on, Bangkok. We've got a mission."

"Alright." He reached over and he pulled his jacket on. He pulled his gloves from his pocket, and followed Hawkgirl to the plane, seeing Supergirl in the co-pilot's seat.

"Hey, Kara. Long time no see."

"Hello, Bangkok." She smiled at him, and he got in the back seat- seeing another person in the plane.

The other person was a young woman, with a Spanish cutlass sitting on her lap. She had light brown hair, with blue eyes. She had a black uniform on, with a white mask with a headband wrapped around her shoulder. On the mask was black drawings, with no particular design in mind.

She nodded to him. "Your name is...?"

"Narai Chao, or Bangkok, the city I grew up in. And you are?"

"La Espada."

"Is that... Italian?"

"No, it's Spanish. My real name is Fabiola Rodriguez."

"I'm just calling you Fabiola, if that's all right."

Hawkgirl got in, and then they started flying.

"So what exactly are we doing?" Bangkok asked.

"There's some criminals that keep robbing stores in a city called Proudstar Valley."

"And this is a Justice League of America job why?"

"They have superpowers. It's unknown what powers that have."

"We better tell each other what we can, then. When I get injured, my powers increase."

"I have all the same powers as Superman." Supergirl said.

"I can fly, and I have increased strength. I also have this mace." Hawkgirl stated.

"I can move things with my mind. My limit is the size of a small car, and if it's moving at a high speed it's hard for me to stop it." Fabiola explained. "I also have a sword."

"Good, good." Bangkok cracked his knuckles. "Now we know a little about each other."

* * *

Half an hour later, the group landed on a building.

"We'll need to fly from here." Hawkgirl said, her wings expanding.

"I can't fly." Bangkok said. He turned to Fabiola. "Can you fly?"

She shook her head.

"We'll carry you." Hawkgirl walked over to Fabiola, and lifted her up, bridal style. Supergirl flew over behind Bangkok, and lifted him up by the armpits.

"Where are we headed?" Bangkok asked Hawkgirl.

"We're headed to the last place that was robbed to gather evidence."

* * *

As the group made it to the last building that was robbed, they walked in.

"We are investigating the recent robberies. Would you please tell us everything you know about them?" Hawkgirl asked the elderly man behind the counter.

"Please... I don't know anything about these robberies. Just leave before you cause any trouble."

"You were robbed, weren't you?"

"N... No."

Bangkok looked around the room. "Something isn't right here." He whispered to Supergirl.

She nodded, and activated her X-vision. Her eyes turned white. She looked around the room. "Someone is beneath the counter." She said out loud. "Come out before you get hurt."

Suddenly a man in all black leapt out from behind the counter, firing a gun six times. He leapt over the counter and he pressed his gun against Bangkok's stomach. "Anyone moves and he's dead." The man growled.

Bangkok examined the man. He had dreadlocks, and he was wearing a solid black mask, with a completely black uniform that showed no skin. He examined the gun, which was a silver revolver. Bangkok smiled, and grabbed the end of the gun. "You won't shoot me." He lifted the gun up higher, toward his chest.

"What the hell are you doing?" Supergirl asked.

Bangkok looked the man in the eye. "I counted the times you fired when you got up. You're out of bullets."

The man went to run away, but Fabiola drew her sword, and lifted it to the man's throat. "If you move, you'll die. This sword doesn't need to reload."

The man dropped the gun. "If you kill me... my boss will be so pi-"

"Your boss, huh?" Bangkok asked. "Where is this, boss of yours?"

"I don't know!"

"Don't lie to me. Answer the question, or I'll have La Espada cut off some of your fingers."

"...I... am not lying."

"You are." He looked up to La Espada. "Cut off his pinky. Then his middle finger. Then go to his other hand and cut off his thumb."

"No! Don't!" He cried. "I know where he is! He's hiding out at-" Suddenly he screamed and his skin began melting like a snowman in a heatwave.

"Get away from him!" Supergirl yelled.

Bangkok and Fabiola leapt backward, and the man fell to his knees. "No, stop!" His skin began bubbling, and he started steaming.

Bangkok closed his eyes, and turned away.

"Now, now." Said a disembodied voice. "I don't want you learning all my secrets so early on, now would I?"

"Who are you?" Supergirl growled.

"Figure it out."

Bangkok turned to see the man's body had disappeared, leaving just his smoking clothes. He grimaced, and looked down at the ground.

"I knew this would happen!" The old man yelled slamming his hands on the table. "You should have just left!" He pointed to the smoking clothes. "A man died in here!" He pointed at the wall. "There are five bullet holes in my wall!"

"Actually, a revolver has six bullets." Bangkok corrected.

"GET OUT!" The man yelled.

The four left the building. "Well that sucked." Fabiola said.

"No way. Where to next?" Bangkok turned to Hawkgirl.

"There were eight other robberies. We'll head to those." Hawkgirl lifted Bangkok into the air, and Supergirl lifted Fabiola.

* * *

The group made it to the next building, but it was closed. The second place was open.

"We need a strategy." Bangkok said. "Last time it didn't work, so we can assume that if we tried the same thing again... we'll be doomed to fail. So, Espada... you need to go in there, and you need to talk to him. Figure out what's going on. Will you do that?"

"Yes... but why me?"

"Well, these two are famous. And you're more of a people person than I am."

"That's a pretty good idea." Hawkgirl said. "Espada, you should go in. But leave your sword here." She nodded, and took her sword from her hip, along with the sheath, and handed it to Hawkgirl.

Fabiola ask took the mask from her shoulder, and handed it to Bangkok, and she walked into the room.

* * *

A few minutes later, Fabiola walked out. "The robbers are people that run this city, known as the Antithesis."

"Where are the Antithesis hiding?" Bangkok asked, handing her the mask.

"No idea, he wouldn't give me that information." She put her mask over her shoulder once again, and Hawkgirl gave her the sword. She put it at her hip. "So we'll need to figure that one out."

Bangkok put his hands in his pockets. "And how are we gonna do that?"

"Don't you have a smart phone? Look it up?"

"I don't even have a dumb phone. And do you really think that they would be on the internet? Wouldn't the police get on it if they were on the internet?"

"Crap... you're completely right." Fabiola groaned. "I doubt the general public would know where the Antithesis hides... so we're at a complete impasse."

"We know their name. So that is something." Supergirl shrugged.

Bangkok ran his fingers through his hair. "Damn... What do we do?" He looked over to Hawkgirl. "Hawkgirl, you've been quiet pretty much. Do you have any ideas?"

"We could call an actual detective from the Justice League. Batman has been on a mission, so we might be able to call someone else like the Question to show up."

"Hey, I could help you." Called a voice.

Bangkok felt his heart jump into his throat. He spun around, and he saw three people standing there. The first was a man with a playful smile on his face, with a black mask and a black uniform with blue bird plastered on his chest. The person to his right had white hair, and silver eyes. He had a large black coat, and no shoes. The woman to the first man's left was a young woman with black hair wearing purple holding a crossbow.

"Nightwing..." Bangkok looked up at the man.

"Huntress, it's been a while." Fabiola said.

"Do you remember me, Nightwing?" Bangkok asked.

* * *

Notes: I'm pretty much sticking with calling Narai 'Bangkok' because Bangkok just sounds a lot cooler. And for the sake of simplicity, I'll only mention his name when he's introducing himself to someone- or when someone is making fun of him. I will call Fabiola her first name casually, but in any Superhero- situations I will call her Espada.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Nightwing

"Do I remember you?" Nightwing asked. "Can't say that I do. Sorry, kid."

"Well I can't just assume that you'd remember every person that you saved." Bangkok ran his fingers through his hair. "When my family moved to Bludhaven you saved us at a bank. There was a lot of C4's planted, and there was several gunmen."

"Hmm... that was... two years ago?"

"Yeah."

"I do remember you, then."

"So, Huntress." Fabiola stepped toward her. "How is the Question?"

"He's been fine, I guess."

"That's good. So what's he about?" She nodded to the teenager with grey hair.

"My name is Tevazio." He said. "I am from the planet Shora Five."

"Shora Five?" Hawkgirl asked. "The place that was destroyed by Cervantes?"

Tevazio froze. Then he nodded. "Yes. He destroyed my entire family. My country." He clenched his fists tightly. "My freaking planet."

Huntress put her hand on his shoulder.

Tevazio sighed. "I'm fine." He brushed Huntress' hand from his shoulder. "We should try exchanging information. What have you guys learned?"

"Not much." Bangkok said. "We're searching for robberies, and the people we can assume are responsible are the Antithesis."

Supergirl nodded. "The first place we visited a man attacked us, and after we defeated him he disappeared into smoke. A voice said that we need to figure out who he is."

Nightwing scratched his head. "That isn't much... but a voice never happened to us. So that's new. They move around a lot, and we've been hunting them down for a while. I have a tracker on one of them, so we know where that one guy is. Even if you doesn't hang out in the base, we can question him."

"No, we shouldn't question him." Supergirl said. "We should just watch him, if we question him, he might get killed by their leader."

"My only question is... why didn't the person attack you, just like they did the last time?" Tevazio asked. "There is a gunman hiding at every place where the Antithesis struck, that much we assumed was true. We have tried to invade before but the Antithesis member always managed to avoid interrogation."

"How? I thought you never saw them get killed by the leader?" Fabiola asked.

"Some of them bit their tongues off." Huntress said. "Some of them escaped. And some of them... they killed themselves."

"To answer your question..." Nightwing said. "There was only one person. That was probably part of it. But the biggest part of it is that she didn't have her sword with her. So the gunman probably thought she wasn't any harm. They always want to forward their name, so the gunman probably told him to tell her."

"There's no point in wasting time." Bangkok said. "Let's just hunt down that guy."

"We shouldn't all go." Nightwing said. "If we all go, we'll draw attention to ourselves. So we need sent a small group to track him, another small group to wait at his hiding hole, and then the rest for back-up. I will be in the tracking group, along with the swordswoman."

"My name is La Espada."

"The group that waits at his hiding place will be Tevazio, the kid from Bludhaven, and Supergirl."

"The kid from Bludhaven?" Supergirl asked.

"That'd be me." Bangkok said.

"The back-up group will be Hawkgirl and the Huntress." Nightwing turned to Bangkok. "You guys need to wait until I tell you to head there. Tevazio has a communicator, and he also has the address."

Bangkok nodded. "Right."

* * *

After a little while, Nightwing told them they could head to the place, which was the target's house- not the Antithesis hideout.

"I thought you were from Thailand?" Supergirl asked Bangkok.

"I grew up in Thailand. When I was twelve, my family migrated to Bludhaven."

"What is your name?" Tevazio asked.

"Narai Chao, but most people call me Bangkok because that's easier to say. She's obviously Supergirl."

He nodded. "Why did your family move to Bludhaven? I thought that place has the reputation of being worse than Gotham?"

"It does." He adjusted his sunglasses. "Back in Thailand, none of us spoke English. Bludhaven was the only place that would take us legally- as long as I was signed up for school and learned English. At the time we knew nothing of Bludhaven's reputation."

"Why did you move in the first place?" Supergirl asked.

"There's no Justice League in Thailand." He explained. "So super powered criminals run wild. At least in Bludhaven there's a few people there. Like Nightwing. Black Canary occasionally delves into the hell that is Bludhaven, but never for long periods of time."

"You meet Black Canary?" She questioned.

"Nope. I just saw her, once or twice. She was on the news several times too."

"What do you do, Bangkok?" Tevazio queried.

Bangkok explained his powers. "And you?"

Tevazio pulled a black pistol from his cloak. "This gun, I can fire and it'll destroy just about anything the bullet collides with. In close range, I can press the barrel against any living organism... then when I pull the trigger it turns them into a bullet. Right now I have six bullets."

"Which means you've killed six people." Bangkok took his sunglasses off, and put them on his shirt. "I cannot respect someone who kills people and calls them-self a superhero. A Justice League member no less."

"Not people. Two were animals, four of them were trees."

Bangkok closed his eyes. "Good."

"With your power you could kill people too."

"But I haven't."

"It doesn't matter, let's just start the investigation. We might be able to find something important." Supergirl interrupted.

After searching every inch of the house, they found nothing.

"Well, we didn't find anything." Bangkok said. "So what do we do now?"

"When he comes back we can interigate him." Tevazio said.

"He'd just find a way to avoid talking. Just like every other time. Or he'd be killed again."

Just then, Tevazio's radio beeped. He answered the phone. "Nightwing. What did you find?"

"Well, we found their hide out. He's heading back to his house now, you guys need to take him down as he shows back up. We'll be waiting for you, so you'll need to hurry. I've already called Hawkgirl and Huntress."

* * *

Soon, the man made it back to his house. Tevazio pistol whipped him in the throat, and then brought his gun down onto the base of his neck, knocking him on the ground.

Supergirl lifted Tevazio into the air, then blitzed out of the building, toward the next place. A minute later, she came back and took Bangkok.

* * *

"Glad you guys could make it." Nightwing remarked.

"Ready?" Bangkok asked.

"We need a plan first." Nightwing said. "Will be just burst in and take people out? Or do we use stealth and take people out?"

"Bursting in would be an unnecessary risk." Tevazio said. "We need to use stealth, so only a few of us can go in."

"Alright, Tevazio and I will go in. Hawkgirl and Supergirl can guard the front door. Huntress and Bangkok need to guard the back door."

* * *

Silently, Huntress and Bangkok were standing on the top of the building. If either of them spoke, they could potentially draw attention to themselves.

"Huntress." Nightwing finally broke the silence over an intercom. "We've been captured, we need your help."

Huntress sighed, and she lifted up the radio. "Supergirl. Nightwing and Tevazio were captured. Can you fly over here, and then use your X-ray vision to locate him?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way." Suddenly, Supergirl was there. "Let's go."

The three went down, and Bangkok tried to open the door. It was locked. "Don't suppose either of you can pick locks?"

Huntress pulled a pin from her pocket, and she pushed it into the lock. She began fiddling with her pin for a moment, and then the door opened.

"Thank you." Bangkok said.

"Don't mention it. Supergirl, where is he at?"

* * *

The group began walking down the hallway. "Someone is coming around the corner." Supergirl warned.

Bangkok put his back against the wall. As soon as the man got into his view, the teenager punched him hard in the nose, then quickly tightened his elbow around his neck. The man attempted to call for help, but his voice failed him. Soon, the man's legs gave way underneath of him. Bangkok set him on the ground, and then stomped on the shoulder. The man didn't flinch.

The hero knelt next to the man, and placed his thumb against his wrist. He then put his thumb and fingers in his neck. The sighed. "He's still breathing. That's good."

* * *

After a few minutes, the three found a door. "Nightwing and Tevazio are in here." Supergirl said. "But someone else is in there."

"Huntress, open the door. Then Supergirl, you should fly into the man, but make sure you don't kill him."

"Right." Huntress pulled her pin from her pocket, but before she she could pick the lock, the door burst open. The man punched Huntress hard in the nose, then punched Supergirl in the shoulder. He grimaced.

"Crap." The voice was familiar. He grabbed Supergirl's arm, and she started steaming. She gasped and cringed.

Huntress slammed her crossbow into the side of the man's head, knocking him on the ground. "That hurt, you jackass."

"So you can melt people." Bangkok said. "And your voice. It was the same voice that I heard before. You're the one who killed that man."

"Yes, I was." The man tried to stand, but Bangkok kicked him in the chest- knocking him back on the ground.

"You make me sick." He turned to Supergirl. "Get Nightwing and Tevazio out of there."

* * *

Soon, the man was arrested and his powers were negated with a special medication Mister Terrific created. The Antithesis quickly disbanded, most of the members had been forced to join by the leader.

* * *

Notes: I completely forgot to shill my other work in the last two chapters. There is Coyote Starrk a Soul Reaper, which is a Bleach story. And there's also Kenpachi in Naruto, which is a Naruto crossover with Bleach. (If you couldn't tell I am not the best with names of stories...)

Also, this story is only going to be published whenever I feel like it. I don't know how frequently it'll be, but after school ends I'll probably start updating once a week.

I was thinking that I could start introducing characters that only appear in a few chapters, just like the show did it with some characters like that cowboy, that I don't remember the name of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hawk and Dove

In the Watchtower sparring room, two people were standing across from each other, both of them had red headgear, and red boxing gloves. Fabiola stepped forward, throwing the first punch at Bangkok's head. He ducked, then punched at Fabiola's stomach.

She pivoted around on her right leg, then spun around and karate chopped him in the side of the head. Bangkok grimaced, then he punched her in the shoulder. Fabiola stumbled backward, and Bangkok punched at her face. She moved her head out of the way, but Bangkok's fist scrapped the side of her head, just above her temple.

Blood dripped down into her eye.

"Are you okay?" Bangkok asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Let's continue."

"But..."

"Don't be a coward. Just fight."

Bangkok clenched his fists. "Fine then."

Just then, the door opened, and J'onn J'onzz walked in.

"Hey, what's up?" Bangkok asked.

"You two will need to go on a mission with Wonder Woman to Europe."

"The only European language I know is English, I won't be able to translate there."

"They speak English there, this is not a translation job. She will be here to take you two there soon." J'onn turned to Fabiola. "Take care of that." He put his fingers on his forehead.

* * *

Half an hour later, Bangkok and Fabiola were sitting in the back seat of Wonder Woman's invisible jet. Fabiola had a bandage wrapped around her forehead.

"Queen Adria of Kaznia has asked the League for help." J'onn told them over the intercom. "Her nation is being torn apart by warring paramilitary groups. Each faction has ties with neighboring countries. If this escalates, it could easily ignite the legion."

"What's wrong with people J'onn?" Wonder Woman asked. "Hostility is their answer to everything."

"It's a nature thing." Bangkok said. "Back in Caveman times, the Neanderthals had to fight off rivals and animals to keep their food. For the most part, they assumed that anyone was there was a threat, and every threat needed to be eliminated. The better off a country is, the less you see this, but you still see it. The worse the country is, the more you will see this."

"So?" Wonder Woman asked. "That doesn't change the fact that it's wrong."

"I didn't say that it did. You asked what was wrong with people, and I gave you my answer. Well, theory."

"Before heading to Kazina you're going to have to make a stop." J'onn said.

* * *

The three walked into a small wooden building, seeing two guys in costumes battling against a group of normal people.

Fabiola put her mask over her face, and went for her sword. Bangkok held his hand out in front of her. "I've got this." He slammed his fist onto the wooden counter, causing everyone to stop and look at him. "You two cannot just beat on normal people. They could get seriously injured."

"They picked a fight with us." The man in red said, dropping the man he had by the collar.

"Who's going to pay for these guys' medical bills? What about this place? You idiots completely destroyed it." Bangkok gestured around the room, with ruined tables, shattered windows, and broken glass all over the floor.

"Out. Now." Wonder Woman ordered.

* * *

"My name is Hank, this is Don. I'm Hawk, and he's Dove." The man in red said later on in the jet. "Why not just let them obliterate each other? If people can't control their own country, they don't deserve to have one."

"Muy bien. (Lit. Very good)" Fabiola said. "That isn't completely stupid at all."

He opened his mouth to speak, but Wonder Woman interrupted him. "Down there."

Each of them looked through the invisible glass, seeing several tanks blasting at buildings.

Bangkok clenched his jaw.

Fabiola put her mask over her face. "Are you ready, Bangkok?"

"Yeah." He took off his sunglasses, and clenched them in his hand.

A massive man in metal armor walked to the tanks, destroying them.

The group exited the plane. Wonder Woman turned to them. "Espada and Dove. You two need to work on keeping them from killing each other. Bangkok, Hawk, and I will be going after that giant."

"Right." Dove jetted off, Fabiola taking off behind him.

* * *

Hawk hurled a rock as big as he was at the metal man, who started to walk toward him. He hurled another rock, and the metal man swatted it away. Bangkok punched the beast in the leg, not causing any damage whatsoever. The metal man stomped at him, but he jumped backward giving Hawk enough time to fly over and punch it hard in the face.

Wonder Woman fly at it from behind, grabbing it's leg and flying up into the air. She began spinning around, and hurled him to the ground. The man landed on his back in a mound of rock and metal. Bangkok jumped on the beast, and ripped the mask open. His eyes widened. "What the..." The suit of armor swatted at him, but he jumped off.

"There's no one inside that thing!" Hawk realized. "How do you fight that?"

"You hit it till it breaks."

The suit of armor stepped down at Bangkok, but he jumped out of the way. The armor slapped at him, so he ducked and dodged it. Just then, Hawk punched the armor in the chest, so it grabbed his head and smashed him into the ground.

The beast lifted it's arm to finish him off, and just then Wonder Woman saw the symbol that was engraved into it's chest. Wonder Woman grabbed the two with amazing speed, and jetted out of the way of it's attack. She zipped through the city and found Fabiola and Dove too.

Wonder Woman set them all down at a hill that was just outside the city.

"What are you doing?" Hawk growled. "You pulled us right out of battle."

"She just saved our lives, Hank." Dove explained.

"Two yards would have done that. This is what's called a retreat."

"This is what's called a strategic withdrawal." Bangkok said. "If we continued, we would have just wasted more time and gave that armor more of a chance to kill us. Our physical attacks were doing nothing on it. We need a different form of attack."

"He's right." Dove said. "We need to find a way to get the leader to hold that thing back... We can get the leaders to make a truce."

"'Cause that happens all the time in these situations, huh?" Hawk rolled his eyes.

"It's happened before." Fabiola said. "If neither side sees a reason for continuing aside from pride, most of the time they will have a consensus and form a treaty."

"We could kidnap them and make them talk." Bangkok joked.

"That's actually not a bad idea." Dove smiled. "It might actually work."

"Espada, you and I need to see man about a suit of armor. The three of you need to find the leaders and organize a truce."

Hawk turned to Dove. "I'll get the north, you get the south." He turned to Bangkok. "And you stay out of the way."

Bangkok ran his fingers through his hair. "I feel unwanted. You might make me cry."

* * *

Bangkok was sitting on the hill, watching the city when suddenly a loud explosion went off. He charged toward the city. _What am I going to do against an army?_ He thought. _What about that armor? Should I wait for back up? Or should I just charge ahead and hope for the best?_ Even with his doubts, he didn't slow down for a second.

He saw Dove tied to the suit, as it approached the battle. He ran to help, but before he could get there Hawk had already untied him.

Dove ran over to Bangkok. "We need to stop this battle, and violence isn't helping."

"What do we do?" Bangkok asked.

Just then, Wonder Woman ran over. "The Annihilator! It's fueled by our rage!"

Dove and Bangkok ran to face the Annihilator. "Lower your weapons!" Bangkok yelled.

"Put them down! That isn't going to work! So try it my way!" Dove roared.

Bangkok and Dove turned and faced the Annihilator. "What are you two doing?" Screamed Fabiola, running toward them. Bangkok held a hand out to her. He noticed she wasn't wearing her bandages anymore.

"Don't come any closer. We can do this." Bangkok turned and looked up at the armor, which had it's arm lifted.

Dove almost took a step backward, but Bangkok put his hand on his shoulder. "We're in this together, Dove. We can handle this."

Dove nodded. "Right." Just then, the armor lowered it's arm, then it disappeared.

* * *

Back in the invisible jet, Bangkok put his sunglasses on, and he examined Fabiola's face. She didn't have the scratch on her forehead from earlier. _Was it on the other side of her head?_ He thought. _Weird..._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Supergirl Versus Bangkok

It started off just like any other mission. Check out a disturbance, stop people from getting hurt, go back home. But after the mission, things went sour.

A man in green was running in the opposite direction from them. "What's going on?" Fabiola asked.

"Let's check it out. Come on, Tevazio."

"Well we don't have anything better to do." The alien responded.

The three chased after the man. "Hey, wait up!" Bangkok yelled.

The man ran up to a building, and tried to open the door. A red hot laser beam zapped the knob. The man gasped and spun around.

Bangkok swallowed hard, and he turned to see Supergirl flying toward the man. She wasn't wearing her normal costume, she was wearing white and her hair was cut short.

"What the hell..." Bangkok mumbled. "I've got a bad feeling about this. You guys go hide, I'll try to hold her off while we get League back up."

Bangkok stepped toward her. "What the hell are you doing, Supergirl?"

She turned to him, and smacked him in the side of the face- sending him flying.

"Our communicators aren't working..." Fabiola mumbled. "Someone is jamming them..."

Tevazio drew his gun, but Fabiola put her hand on his. "Bangkok told us to hang back, so that's what we'll do. That attack is only going to make him stronger. He doesn't want you to kill Supergirl, he just wants to know what's going on."

Bangkok pulled himself up to his feet. "That... hurt..." He had a bruise on his cheek, and his shirt was ripped from where he hit the wall. "Supergirl. Tell me what's going on."

Wordlessly, she flew toward him. Before hitting him, she stopped and floated in front of him. He looked into her eyes, and saw only malice and hate. Bangkok took advantage of this, punching her as hard as he could right in the stomach. Un-phased, she grabbed his neck, and slammed him into the wall. Her eyes glowed bright red.

"Are you... gonna kill me?" Bangkok choked. "The League... will defeat you... Supergirl."

She looked down at his stomach, and blasted him.

Bangkok cried out in pain.

* * *

Later, Supergirl woke up, lying in her bed at the watchtower. "That was a crazy dream..." She mumbled. She felt bad that she had fought Bangkok like that, but it was only a dream. Or so she thought.

There was suddenly a knock on the door. She walked over, and opened it. There stood Superman, Tevazio, and Mister Terrific. "Supergirl, you're under arrest for assaulting and incapacitating a member of the Justice League."

"What...?" She asked in disbelief. "But I didn't-"

Tevazio drew his gun, and pointed it at her. "I watched you. You almost killed Bangkok."

Her eyes widened.

"Tevazio, put the gun down." Superman told him. "Come on, Kara. We're heading to the trial."

* * *

Bangkok woke up, lying in a hospital bed. He looked around the room to see that he was alone. "What...?" He attempted to sit up, but immeasurable pain shot through his entire body, so he lied back down.

A few minutes later, two people walked into the room. A nurse, and Fabiola.

"Hey, Fabiola. Can you tell me what's going on right now?"

"Well you had a brawl with Supergirl... and she put you in here."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. But why am I not dead?"

The nurse turned to the swords-woman, who nodded. "Fabiola was the one who kept you alive. She used her healing abilities, which she didn't mention to you, to keep you from getting killed. Here in the watchtower, we finished cleaning up the wound and we... filled the hole that Supergirl left in your stomach. Luckily she didn't hit any vital spots or you'd have been dead instantly."

"Your healing ability... you used that once. When we were sparring I cut your head a little. But the wound was gone by the time we were heading back to the Watchtower." Bangkok pointed out.

"I was hoping that you wouldn't have noticed that. But that isn't important right now. Right now we need to go to the Watchtower Court room to try Supergirl."

"I don't think it was her." He said.

"What? Of course it was. She looked the same and she had the same powers."

"It wasn't her. That one had short hair. And their eyes were different."

"Different how?"

"The real Supergirl has nice eyes, that one only has eyes of malice."

"Well you still need to go down there."

The nurse grabbed a wheelchair that was pushed against the wall.

* * *

A few minutes later Fabiola was pushing Bangkok in the wheelchair to the Courtroom. "My legs are just fine." He complained.

"Yes, they are. It's your stomach that I'm worried about. I don't want your organs to fall out."

"I thought they sealed me?" He pulled his shirt up to see that his stomach looked normal. "Yeah, they did."

"It was a joke. Put your shirt back on."

Fabiola stopped and opened the door, and then pushed Bangkok into the room.

Lots of people were there. In the front of the room was the original seven Justice League members, across from them was Supergirl, with her hands cuffed and two armed men standing behind her. She was looking down at the ground, her hands covering her eyes. Their other side had another place for people, where Tevazio was sitting.

"She didn't do it." Bangkok said as Fabiola was wheeling him in. "It wasn't her. I have no idea who it was... but it wasn't her."

"Do you have Stockholm Syndrome?" Tevazio stood up, slamming his hands on the table. "She attacked you."

"That isn't Stockholm Syndrome." Said Mister Terrific, who was standing in the center of the room. "Stockholm syndrome is a phenomenon in which kidnap victims can develop loyalty, sympathy, or affection for a captor. Bangkok is trying to say that it wasn't her at all. Which is completely different."

"Enough." Batman said. "Go over there, Narai, and Fabiola."

They did as they were told. "Bangkok, what happened?" Mister Terrific asked.

"We are on a mission, just like normal. After we did what we were supposed to do, we saw a man running. So we decided to make sure he was okay. He stopped then the Supergirl-wannabe decended from the sky. I spoke to her, and then she attacked me. Then attacked me again."

"Why didn't you call for help?" Flash asked.

"I told them to." Bangkok explained.

"We tried." Tevazio explained. "But something was jamming our signal." He pointed a finger at Supergirl. "So what was it, Kryptonian? Did you EMP us? Did you-"

"Enough." Bangkok told him.

"What did this man look like?" Batman asked.

"The man who was running away? He was wearing a green suit. He was kinda chubby. Balding, with grey hair."

Supergirl gasped.

"Supergirl. What were you doing last night at or around eleven o'clock?" Mister Terrific asked.

"Sleeping." She said. "Here in the Watchtower."

"If she was in the Watchtower, then the cameras would have seen her leave." Bangkok said. "Which means that she couldn't have been there."

"She has super speed, she could have speed blitzed them." Tevazio pointed out.

"The doors would have opened and closed. And then how would she get out? If she teleported J'onn would have had to tell her yes, and if she went out the door then Hawkgirl would have had to tell her eyes." Bangkok turned his chair toward them. "So did either of you talk to Supergirl at that time?"

J'onn shook his head. "No. And Hawkgirl was not opperating the gate at that time, it was Fire and Ice."

The two elemental women stepped out of the crowd and up to the group. "Neither of us authorized anyone to leave the Watchtower." Ice explained.

"Let's review the tapes." Tevazio said. "She might not have been here at all."

"So she was on Earth." Bangkok explained. "She fought me. Ran away. I assume that you teleported us up as soon as possible."

"It took a few minutes to get our stuff back working." Fabiola said. "Then we went back up."

"Right. In the time that you guys were getting the gear back working, Supergirl would have had to teleport to the Watchtower without J'onn knowing, between when we got up here. Which was say... ten minutes. Then she would have had to avoid talking to anyone on her way to her room- without any of the cameras seeing her move or any of the doors open. Sounds pretty strange."

"We don't know that part yet." Tevazio said.

"Flash, get the tapes." Mister Terrific said. "Supergirl. What do you know about this case?"

She sighed. "I won't lie. I don't remember fighting Bangkok. But. I have been having these dreams... where I'm doing horrible things. Last night... I fought Bangkok."

"So you admit to doing it!" Tevazio clenched his fists. "I have no sympathy for those who betray their friends! So take off the damn wig and admit you're guilty!"

"Wig?" Mister Terrific said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that the wannable had short hair."

"Supergirl could easily just put extentions in her hair, or put a wig on." Tevazio said.

Superman used his X-ray vision, looking through her hair. "There is nothing else there."

"We'll get back to you a minute, Bangkok." Terrific turned back to Supergirl. "Why didn't you tell anyone about these dreams?"

"Because I thought they were just... dreams."

"They don't seem like just dreams to me." He turned back to Bangkok. "You mentioned the short hair. What other differences did this Supergirl have?"

"She was wearing white. She had the eyes of a monster, rather than Supergirl's eyes."

"What do the eyes of a monster look like?"

"She looked angry. Like a wild animal. Or a monster."

"What do Supergirl's eyes look like?"

"I dunno. Like normal eyes, I guess."

Flash suddenly came back with the tapes. "I reviewed them, and Supergirl went to her room at eight thirty, and didn't come back out until Superman showed up to take her here."

Mister Terrific turned to Tevazio. "What do you think her motives would have been?"

"This is only speculation, I have no actual evidence. I've been thinking about this. She could have killed him on their first mission together, and said it was the radiation monster's fault. But according to the mission report, she didn't even touch him. So I'm thinking that it wasn't planned out, he was just in the way at that time."

"Why didn't see attack you guys?"

"Fabiola and I were hiding. So she was probably focused on Bangkok and the man in the green suit."

"Is there anything else anyone would like to add?" Batman asked.

"Yeah." Green Arrow said. "She's a nice kid. I don't think it was her."

"You added so much." Tevazio rolled his eyes. "She's obviously an actress. She's been playing a part her entire Justice League carreer."

"That will be enough." Batman said. "Justice League. Mister Terrific, we're going to come to a consensus."

* * *

In a small room, the group was sitting at a table.

"I say she did it. Those dreams of hers prove it." Batman said.

"But the other one had short hair." Wonder Woman said. "She this one didn't leave."

"She could have the ability to grow her hair as long as she wants. She could have a power to duplicate."

"If she had the ability to gro her hair faster, I would have it too." Superman said.

"You are biased. You know her, so you have no say in this." Batman growled. "And you don't have the same abilities as Zod. Why would it be too much of a stretch to say that Supergirl could have different powers than you?"

"Let's take a vote." Batman said. "Flash."

"I say she didn't do it."

"Hawkgirl."

"She did it."

"If she did it, why would she mention the dreams?" Flash asked. "It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe the guilt was eating her alive." Said Batman. "I say she did it." He paused. "Your vote, Wonder Woman."

"Innocent."

"Green Lantern."

"Guilty."

"J'onn."

"Innocent."

"It's settled then." Superman said. "She's innocent."

"Why would she have the dreams if it wasn't her?" Batman asked.

"It could have been a clone." Said J'onn. "I've been reading her mind the whole time. It is not a memory, but it is a dream."

"What do we do?" Asked Wonder Woman. "Bangkok was injured. So if it wasn't her, we have no leads."

The Justice League was silent. Then the door opened and Bangkok rolled in. "Supergirl and I are going to go after the clone. And we're going to crush her. We can take other people too."

"Bangkok, you're not allowed in there!" Fabiola yelled.

Bangkok turned to her. "I'll take her, too."

"Take Question too. Also..." Batman walked up to him, and bent so his face was an inch from his. Bangkok went to go back, but Batman grabbed his wrist. "Do not undermine the original members Justice League. It doesn't matter that you're injured. You are not supposed to be here. Got it?"

"Yeah, I got it. Sorry." Bangkok put his hand in his pocket.

Batman let go, and dropped something into Bangkok's hand. He caught it. It was a small rock, but he didn't know what it was because he couldn't see it.

"You're injured. How are you going to go?" Superman asked.

"Fabiola can heal me." He snapped his fingers at him. "I'll be fine. Let's go, guys." He turned to Fabiola. "Can you drive me out of here?"

"I thought you didn't want help?"

He shrugged.

* * *

Notes: I'm out of school, so I can start making content more frequently, maybe. If the story got reviewed more I might start updating the content faster.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The Fake Supergirl

Bangkok had the rock clenched tightly in his fists, that Batman had gave him. He still hadn't looked at it. Fabiola was sitting to his left, Supergirl was sitting in front of him, Tevazio was to her left, and Question was flying the plane.

"We need some leads." The Question said. "Tell me, Supergirl. Anything that could help."

"I went to Star Labs... I was treated for injuries there. I was in a coma for part of it."

Question turned the plane around. "We're going there, then."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Bangkok asked.

"There's a gap in time that she can't account for." Question explained. "Something must have happened then."

Tevazio turned to Supergirl. "If it turns out they take over your body or something like that... I won't hesitate to kill you."

* * *

The group made it to Star Labs, and they walked up to the scientist that treated Supergirl.

He pointed to a bed. "This is where you were treated. You were only Life Support the whole time, there is no way that you would have went anywhere. I promise that you weren't running around on violent missions."

"You may be able to promise that," Bangkok adjusted his sunglasses. "But can you promise that you didn't clone her, or something to that effect?"

"Please. Star Labs doesn't have that kind of technology, and we most likely never will."

"In my dream there was a machine, with robotic arms and a large prob in the center."

He nodded, and hit a button a wall. The wall opened up, showing the machine that the Kryptonian just described. She gasped. "That's it!" She took a step backward.

"It's not a torture device." He explained. "It's a surgical robot. That's a Kryptonite-tipped lance."

Bangkok's eyes widened, and he realized that the small rock that Batman gave him was Kryptonite.

"It was the only way we could operate on you. This robot saved your life. As for the rest of your dream, humans like him or me-" He pointed to Bangkok. "Are used to being vulnerable. But to you, surgery must have seemed terribly invasive. Powerless to defend yourself, it's possible your mind constructed a scenario of fighting back."

"That doesn't make sense. You said she was in a coma, how would she see that thing?" Bangkok pointed out. "And it doesn't explain who attacked me."

"No one could have cloned her here. And coma patients have been known to be aware of what's going on when they're unconscious."

* * *

The group walked to the plane.

"Something isn't right." Tevazio said. "I don't trust them."

Just then, a helicopter dropped down, several robots leaping out and attacking the heroes.

"What the-" Tevazio drew his gun and shot one of them in the chest. The robot disappeared into dust.

"I thought you said your bullets only worked on living things?" Bangkok asked as he ducked under a robot's attack and then punched it in the chest. Using the power he gained from his injuries, he sent the robot flying backward.

"I've never used them on robots before, so I guess it's not what I thought."

A robot tackled Supergirl, but Fabiola slammed her sheathed sword into it's head, knocking it backward. Supergirl then flew into it and slammed a fist through it's chest.

Just then, real people started to come out. The last robot lunged at Bangkok, but Tevazio stepped in front of him- pointing his gun at the robot. The robot's head collided with the barrel and Tevazio pulled the trigger. The robot turned to dust, and then the dust flew into Tevazio's gun- and then formed a bullet in his chamber.

"Got a smoke bomb or something?" Bangkok asked, as the two ducked down behind a large rock to avoid getting shot at from the real people. Fabiola ducked behind the same rock.

"Yeah." Tevazio reached into his pocket, and he hurled a smoke bomb at the people. The bomb exploded into smoke.

* * *

The heroes took out each of the men fighting them, Tevazio pushed his barrel into the last one's chest- and pulled the trigger. That man became another one of his bullets.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bangkok yelled. "You just killed that man!"

"So? They were trying to kill us."

"That man was already defeated! We could have questioned him!"

"I needed another bullet."

"You're infuriating!"

"Actually, we didn't need to question him." The Question said. "Look at the robot. Don't they look familiar?"

"The League buys 'em in bulk." Bangkok said. "Are you saying the Justice League is compromised?"

"No, who do we buy them from, exactly?" Question asked.

"The army, I think..." Supergirl said. "Oh, wait a minute..."

"The man who commissioned the project for these robots... he's the same man who put you in the hospital."

"General Hardcastle?" Supergirl raised an eyebrow. "Didn't he retire?"

"Gone. And hoping to be forgotten."

* * *

The small group walked into a small house, the door creaking open.

"Shouldn't we knock?" Asked Bangkok.

The teenager was ignored.

"Figured someone would come for me some day." Said a gravely voice. "Only I thought they'd be from the other side." A light turned on, and an old man aimed a blue gun at Supergirl. Hardcastle stood up. "This weapon fires a projectile kyrptonite pellet suspended in a liquid silicon core. Causes maximum scatter on impact. Only gets one shot, but trust me, alien. It'll do the job."

Bangkok stepped in front of her. "And if you use that on me instead? What're you gonna do then? You'll have no gun, and a pissed off Supergirl."

Just then Fabiola slammed her sheathed sword into the back of her neck, and then Tevazio shoved his gun into his face. At the same time, Tevazio grabbed the gun and yanked it away. Bangkok took the gun from him, and threw it across the room.

"Are you gonna be good boy?" Asked Bangkok.

* * *

"The Army shut me out after Superman invaded. The feeling upstairs was I failed when it counted most so how could I lead again? I got the message and took to early retirement. Problem is, I know too much. One of these days they'll decide to shut me up."

"Who will?" Supergirl asked. "What do you know?"

"The military and big business have been in cahoots for decades. Top secret stuff- experiments on metahumans, mutants, aliens. Searching for new technologies... both for national security and profit. That volcano woman? She was one of ours. Same with those freaks that the Joker made up with playing cards."

"What does that have to do with Supergirl?" Bangkok asked.

"It has to do with all of you. Your little club up in that space ship? There's a file on each and every one of you. But I don't know anything about those dreams you spoke of. If it is connected to these people, I've been out of the loop too long to know."

"How do we find them?" Asked Question.

"You don't. They find you."

* * *

"Well that was a whole lotta nothing." Bangkok complained as the group walked out of the building.

"Not necessarily... we need some time to process all the information that we have." He paused. "Martian. Pick us up." The ManHunter beamed them up to the Watchtower.

* * *

Bangkok was tapping his fingers on a desk that he was sitting at, while Fabiola and the Question worked to piece the information together.

Just then, Supergirl woke up with a start. "Hardcastle's gone." She said. "Another dream."

"If he really is dead, that rules out hypnosis, she was with us the whole time." Bangkok said. "Manhunter, can you check?"

After a minute he responded. "There is no sign of him anywhere on Earth. There is also information that I have for you. A scientist named Gilbert Hall has been reported missing. He's from a biotech company called Nuvo-Gen. It's the man from Kara's dream."

"What the hell?" Bangkok mumbled as a man popped up on Question's computer- it was the same man that Supergirl described.

"Only one network had the story." Question pointed out.

"Let's go to Nuvo-Gen and figure out who this guy is." Tevazio said.

"No. First we find out the source of the report."

"Whatever." Bangkok said. "Fabiola and Question will go find the source of the report. Tevazio, Supergirl, and I will go straight to Nuvo-Gen."

"That's fine by me." Question said. "As long as this girl doesn't get in my way."

Bangkok turned. "Wait. I need someone else instead of Tevazio for this plan to work."

"What?" Tevazio asked. "Are you still mad about the gun thing?"

"I need an adult to sneak into the building."

* * *

A few minutes later, Green Arrow and Bangkok walked into the building. "Ollie, filling in. This boy is job shadowing me." Arrow was wearing the uniform of the Nuvo-Gen workers. Outside was an unconscious man tied up, with Green Arrow's gear in front of him.

"What happened to Frank?"

"I heard some contest guy showed up at his door. Free trip to Cuba. It was kind of a last minute switch, I was gonna take this kid to my other job, but I told the boss I had him and he said it was fine."

"Ugh. Why Frank and not me?"

"Tell me about it." Arrow said. "Have a good one."

"I'll try." The man walked out, and just then Supergirl flew into the room. "Why couldn't I be your shadow?"

"You aren't exactly dressed like a normal teenager." Bangkok said. "I at least look the part."

"Oh yeah? With your sunglasses at night?" She poked him in the glasses.

Bangkok smiled, and took his glasses off. "I forgot I had those on."

"Hall was getting grounded e-mails from their legal department. Sounds like they were scared he was gonna blow the whistle on something." Arrow said, working at a computer. Behind him, Supergirl was at her own computer with Bangkok looking over her shoulder. "Doesn't say what." He clicked on something. "What you said about Hardcastle was right..." Arrow said. "These guys claim they're splicing heartier tomatoes, but really the've been experimenting with metahuman DNA."

Bangkok turned to Arrow. "Is it... Supergirl's?"

"Yep." Supergirl said, pulling up an image of the woman who attacked Bangkok. "Is this the same person?"

"Yeah. Pretty much just like you but with short hair and a white uniform."

"They cloned me... we must have some kind of physic link. That's why I'm seeing things I didn't do."

Just then, Powergirl walked into the room. "Hey. I thought I took care of you the last time we fought, boy?"

Bangkok turned to her, and took a deep breath. Suddenly the room around them transformed into the city. "What in blue hell?" He mumbled.

"Hologram projector." Green Arrow said. He touched the wall. "It's solid. Must be a training program or something..."

"My training program." The clone called. She flew into Supergirl, sending the two flying into a building. Bangkok chased after them, and before the clone could fly away he reached out and grabbed the small rock from his pocket. He punched the clone in the back, who groaned. "That actually hurt." She smacked Bangkok in the face, knocking him into a wall.

Supergirl and the clone flew up into the air, they spoke for a moment, then the clone punched her hard in the chin sending her flying through a building.

Arrow helped Bangkok to his feet, and the two chased after the Clone and Supergirl. Arrow blasted an arrow at her, which exploded on contact, but it didn't seem to hurt her. She blasted him with heat vision, knocking the archer to the ground.

"Son of a-" Bangkok knelt next to him, mumbling curse words to himself. He lifted the archer up onto his shoulder, and looked around. He saw Supergirl and her clone battling it out.

Just then, Question and Fabiola showed back up. "Fabiola, heal Arrow. Question and I can back Supergirl up."

The swordsman nodded.

* * *

Question and Bangkok ran to catch up to the two, and found Supergirl lying on the ground, with the clone floating above her- readying to use her heat vision.

"I can't work in secret if you see what I do. Adios, Kara."

"That's not the only reason, is it?" Question asked. "The link works both ways, doesn't it? While she was seeing what you were doing, you were feeling her conscience. That's why you couldn't sleep at night. I bet it got in the way of your work. It bites having someone in your head... doesn't it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"No? Prove me wrong. Kill me right now."

She lifted her fist to punch him, but she didn't follow through. Just then Bangkok jumped over Question, and using the last of his power he punched her hard in the face with he hand he held the rock in. She fell backward against a wall, and Supergirl stood up and punched her clone in the nose.

Before Supergirl could do any real damage, an explosion went off. "We need to get out of here!" Fabiola yelled from a far.

* * *

Supergirl blitzed around, saving everyone else in the room from getting hurt. But she never found the clone again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The Android

Loud thuds echoed across the walls of a large training room. The source of the noise was a teenager slamming into a punching bag. He wasn't wearing a shirt, showing off his muscular torso. This time, he was wearing white hand wraps to keep from hurting his hands. He was not just practicing his punches, he was also moving around like he would in a normal fist fight. He dodged to the right, and bumped into someone, seriously surprising him.

"Sorry, I-" He turned to see Batman standing there. He knew, that even if he wasn't completely focused on the bag that he wouldn't have heard him come in to begin with.

"Is training this early such a good idea?" Batman asked. "You were just seriously injured."

"Don't worry about me. I was healed by La Espada and the medics that worked around here." He flexed his arms. "I'm golden. Completely and utterly ready for training."

Just then, The Dark Knight paused. "Yes, J'onn."

"What's that?" Bangkok asked, after a second.

"Ivo's Android is about to attack. We're forming a group to attack it."

Bangkok nodded. "Just tell me what we need to do."

* * *

Bangkok, the Atom, Steel, and Supergirl were sent to protect one of the people that the Android may have had a grudge against. Lex Luthor.

Supergirl and Steel, carrying Bangkok, fly to Luthor's mansion, and then the three abducted him, and flew up into the air. The Atom had shrunk down, and he was sitting on Bangkok's shoulder.

"Let go!" Luthor growled, struggling to get free.

"Keep struggling, and I very well might."

"What do you want?" Luthor growled.

"An old friend of yours is coming to visit. Ivo's Android."

After several seconds of thought, Luthor finally stated, "Wherever you're taking me, it isn't safe enough."

Steel and Supergirl exchanged looks. "It can't hurt." Bangkok said. "If we're trying to keep him safe, I guess he can decide if he doesn't feel secure in our pick."

* * *

After flying across the city, they finally arrived at Luthor's safe-house. A neon sign read "Five bucks a haircut".

"A... barber shop?" Supergirl asked.

"I see that you have a sense of humor after all." Bangkok said.

"Gotta hand it to you, Luthor. Nobody would think to look for you here." Steel commented.

The four walked into the shop, and the man sat down in a chair.

"So after you get your nose hairs trimmed... then what?" Steel asked.

"Just watch." He smiled slightly, as the floor opened up underneath of him, and a metal cocoon formed around him, and shot straight down.

"Crap!" Bangkok said.

Steel and Supergirl flew down the hole. Bangkok pulled out a small knife, and he jumped down the hole. To slow his fall he stabbed into the wall with his knife, and he managed to land next to Steel and Supergirl. He pulled his knife from the wall, and he looked around. The two had stopped at a fork in the road.

The path had split into five different ways, and they were trying to figure out which one Luthor had taken.

Supergirl used her X-Ray vision, and found the one that Luthor had taken. The two flew after him, while Bangkok did his best to keep up on foot.

After a while, Bangkok stopped to catch his breath. He noticed the wall was covered in small green rocks. He recognized them as kryptonite. He cursed under his breath, and then started running again.

After a while, the teenager encountered Steel and Supergirl headed back toward him. "What... are you doing?" He asked. "I know there's kryptonite, but if you want me to, I could take Supergirl."

"No, we need to fly up in the air and fight the Android." Steel said. "Before he reaches here. You wouldn't be able to help us there."

Bangkok nodded, and the trudged forward. Eventually he made it to a massive wall, and he knocked on it. "Hello... anyone there?" He called. After a minute, the wall opened up, and Lex Luthor stood there with his arms crossed.

"The Justice League is home to the most powerful superheroes and who do they send? An incompetent idiot and a boy!" He shook his head.

"Calm down, Luthor. Your head's gonna look like an apple."

* * *

The three struggled to finish Luthor's gun as the Android advanced toward them.

They watched in horror as they watched the Android blitz through any and every single one of Luthor's traps. Finally, once he was in range, Luthor fired his gun- sending white energy blasts at the living weapon.

After the blast cleared, the Android said, "An entriging idea. Modifying the cannon so it could alter my programming. And it might have worked. A month ago. When I was still Nano-tech. But I have transended that limitation." He walked toward Luthor.

Bangkok stood in front of the man. "Don't kill him. Whatever he did to you in the past... it's over. It happened. There's nothing he can do to change that. I know it's pointless to fight you. You defeated all of my powerful comrades, so I won't waste my time attacking you. But please, listen to what I have to say."

The Android stopped, an inch from the boy. He lifted his arm, and he smacked him across the face- sending him flying across the room. The Atom attacking him, but the Android sent him flying as well. He grabbed Luthor by the shirt. "You lied to me, Luthor." He hurled him across the room. "Manipulated me. Used me to serve your own despicable ends."

"What are you waiting for? Just... do it." Lex looked away.

"Good idea." The Atom said, and he put his hand on the billionaire's shoulder. He then shrank the two down to a molecular level. The Android quickly followed.

Bangkok, confused, stood up. He looked around. "What am I... supposed to do?"

Just then, The Green Lantern Corp folded in, along with Doctor Fate.

"What the hell is going on?" John Stewart asked Bangkok.

"I've no clue."

"Lex Luthor... is saving the world." Doctor Fate said.

Soon, the three returned to a normal size. A Green Lantern with a head the shape of a bird created a force field around The Atom, Luthor, and Bangkok, and pushed them into the corner of the room. The remaining Lanterns pointed their rings at the weapon, all of them preparing to attack.

"It's over." Doctor Fate said, teleporting in front of the Android. "Isn't it?"

"Yes." It answered.

"He murders an entire planet, and it's over? Just like that? The world doesn't work like that!"

"Don't kill him..." Bangkok mumbled. No one listened to him.

"I did not destroy Oa. I simply moved it to another dimension." Each of them turned their rings off. A confused look crossed their faces. "It was in my way." He explained.

"Could you move it back?" Stewart asked, an accusatory tone in his voice.

His eyes flashed white. "Done."

Fate then teleported away, taking the Android with him.

Bangkok smiled. "No one died. That's good."

* * *

Notes: Yyyyyyyyooooo! I'm finally back. To anyone who isn't following Coyote Starrk, I had to take a break from writing fanfiction because I broke my laptop. (I had already finished the chapter when it happened, all I had to do was add a little disclaimer at the bottom, which is the reason why I didn't write one for this story). This story will remain in the "whenever I feel like it" category, but I do apologize to anyone who thought I had forgotten about it. Stay awesome, guys!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dark Heart

Bangkok was lying on his bed, listening to loud rock music with his headphones in. His eyes opened when there was a knock on his door. He paused his music, and then opened the door.

"What's up?" He asked. The person standing there was Tevazio.

"You, Fabiola, and I are going to go on a mission."

"And what's that?"

"Fighting a bunch of metal alien insects."

* * *

The three made it to the battle site, lots of heroes already there. Most of them were flying- picking them off the wall the aliens were climbing off of. But several heroes remained on the ground, such as Green Arrow and the gunman that stood next to him.

"It's been a while, Green Arrow!" Bangkok shouted as he kicked an insect in the head, knocking it into the air, and then he punched it- knocking it backward. As he knocked it backward, the archer blasted it with an arrow.

"No time for pleasantries." He said, shooting several of the insects.

Tevazio pushed his gun into the insect's head, and he pulled the trigger. The insect turned to dust, and then flew into his gun and formed a bullet. He shot several of the bullets at the insects, which were closing in.

Fabiola sliced one in half, and a second lunged at her- but she used her telekinesis to stop it from hitting her, and she sliced it in half as well. The group sliced, shot, and slammed the insects as much as they could, but the beasts just kept coming.

Suddenly, J'onn called for them to fall back, via the radio.

Everyone retreated away from the aliens about half a mile away from the thing that was spawning the aliens.

Without warning, a white blast came down from the sky, burning a massive trench around them.

"What the hell?" Bangkok mumbled. "What was that?" He turned to Batman, who stood next to him.

"A blast from the Watchtower. J'onn turned all of our power into a blast."

"Sense when do we have that?" Bangkok asked. "And why didn't you guys tell me about it?"

Superman flew away. "I'm going to get the Atom, he might know how to stop these things." He said over the radio.

"Uh, guys..." Supergirl said.

"What?" Tevazio asked.

"They're... running through the trench. It's only barely slowing them down."

"Damn." Bangkok mumbled, and he drew his knife. He held out his pinky, and he cut himself. It wasn't a deep cut, but it was enough for him to grimace.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked in confusion.

"My power resolves around injuries. So I am going to injure myself so I can take these things down faster." He then cut the back of his hand, and he cut his arm, just above his elbow.

* * *

The group began to battle against the insects again, to no avail. They just kept coming.

"They don't even get tired..." Fabiola mumbled.

"We have a new plan." Batman said over the radio. "Superman and Wonder Woman will take the Atom to the mothership, and they will destroy it. We draw a line here. No one is going to die because of us."

Tevazio made another into a bullet, and he fired at another- immediately destroying it.

"How many bullets are you at?" Bangkok shouted, as he stabbed one in the head, and kicked another into a wall. The insect then attacked at him again, but he punched it into the ground.

"I'm at six." Tevazio then let another get close to him, and he turned it into a bullet as well. "Seven."

After battling for quite some time, the insects stopped.

"We did it." Superman called. "The aliens have been stopped."

* * *

"You know..." Bangkok said on the ride back. "You're an alien, too Tevazio."

"Shut up, Bangkok." He shook his head.

* * *

Notes: I apologize for the short chapter. There wasn't much content I could do with this episode. (Also, I'm also skipping some episodes, so ones that would be too irreverent to the character Bangkok I won't be doing).

I am currently creating a group of antagonists. If anyone wants to submit ideas for powers or designs, feel free. That might seem lazy, but I just want the fans of the story to be involved in the creation. If no one wants to submit ideas, that's perfectly fine- I'll just do it myself.

Also, for a little while, I'm going to try to have this story be once a week. That would be one chapter of Starrk, one chapter for my friend, and one chapter for Bangkok. If I don't like it or can't do it, then I'll see about once every two weeks, and if that doesn't work, I'll push it back to whenever I feel like it. And for my sake, I'm considering Sunday the end of the week still, ven though it's technically the first day of the week.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Technology

Fabiola was lying on her bed, looking up at her ceiling. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She walked over, and opened it to see Bangkok standing there.

"What's up?" She asked.

"You, Supergirl, Tevazio, and I are required to take a break from superhero-ing."

"Why is that?" She asked.

"Because we're teenagers, and we might 'get hurt'." He put his hands in his pockets. "I don't like it any more than you do, but if we don't take a break, the higher ups won't give us missions for the next three months."

"Who told you this?"

"Superman. The Man of Steel himself."

* * *

The four were teleported back down to Earth, J'onn teleporting them to a hotel next to a resort- all expenses paid.

The teenagers walked to their hotel, carrying their suitcases with them.

Fabiola unlocked the door, and the three walked in.

"There is only one room?" Bangkok asked.

"Seems like it." Tevazio responded. "It's better this way. Saves more money, and we're all together- so if we get attacked we can quickly overcome our opponents."

Bangkok raised his eyebrow. "But Fabiola and Supergirl are-"

She laughed. "Are you nervous, Bangkok? Never slept in a room with a woman before?"

His face began to redden, and he looked away.

There were two beds, and a couch. Tevazio threw his stuff at the foot of the couch, and he threw himself down on it. He took his gun from his jacket, and set it down on the counter.

"You brought that?" Bangkok asked.

"Yeah. I also brought some other stuff." He set down his smoke bombs, and several other things that Bangkok didn't recognize. "Can't be found unprepared."

"I didn't bring my sword." Fabiola pointed out, setting her suitcase and book bag in front of the one bed.

"Well you're unprepared, and if we get attacked, I'll have to defend you guys."

"I rarely use weapons, though..." Bangkok responded.

"That's not my point."

"And you wouldn't need to protect me." Supergirl said.

"So... how are beds gonna work?" Bangkok asked.

Fabiola laughed. "You can sleep on the floor. Tevazio already called the couch, and Supergirl can sleep on the other bed. I call this bed."

Supergirl smiled at Bangkok, and floated over to the bed- and sat down on it.

Bangkok sighed. "Come on, man..."

"You can sleep in that chair." Tevazio pointed to a large chair that was pushed in the corner.

* * *

The rest of that day, they went to the water park, and messed around. All except for Tevazio, who went with them, but he refused to get in the water.

"Come on, don't be a spoil sport!" Yelled Bangkok.

"Shut up." Tevazio called back.

"Hey, Supergirl." Bangkok whispered. "If you drop him into the water, I'll give you twenty bucks."

She smiled, and flew out of the water, and then lifted the extra terrestrial into the air, and then plopped him into the water.

Tevazio thrashed in the water, and then swam to the surface, and Bangkok burst out laughing.

"Think that's funny, huh?" Tevazio growled, dunking the other teenager in the water. Bangkok pushed her backward, and then splashed water in his face. Tevazio fell backward, and then splashed more water at him.

Supergirl swung her arm, causing a small tidal wave, knocking everyone backward.

When the water returned back to normal, everyone started laughing.

* * *

"Watch as these _heroes_ play around like children." A man in all black said.

"Can I take them down?" Asked a young woman, who stood at his side.

"No, not yet. I want to see all their abilities before I send someone like you after them. Send in the Tolsifereds."

"Yes, sir." She responded, and walked off.

* * *

Later that night, the four teenagers returned to their room. "How long do we have to be here?" Asked Supergirl.

"We have reservations for another two days, but we have to take off for a week." Bangkok pointed out. He sat down in the chair, and he put his feet on the counter.

"But if we want, we can request for a few more days."

* * *

Later that night, Bangkok woke up, realizing that Tevazio wasn't on the couch. The boy turned to the bathroom, to see the light was off, and the door was open. He stood up, and walked out to the balcony. There was Tevazio, watching cars drive by on the road that was about a hundred yards away from them, six stories down.

"What's up?" Bangkok asked.

"Hey, Bangkok." Tevazio responded.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing."

"Couldn't sleep?"

"I haven't slept well for a long time."

"Why's that?"

"Every time I go to sleep, I see my planet getting destroyed by Cervantes. Over and over again, and every time I'm unable to do anything about it."

"What was the name of your planet?"

"Shora Five."

"Are you the last one of your race?"

"Like Superman? No. There's a lot of us that left to avoid the genocide. There's probably about a hundred of us- and all of us traveled to different places."

"Anyone travel to Earth, besides you?"

"A few. Most of them live normal lives, I'm the only Shorian that works for the Justice League. Our superior technology was wasted because none of them took any with them."

Just then, there was a loud slam coming from the inside of their room. The two darted in, to see a man with blood right eyes standing in the doorway- the door knocked. He wielded a shotgun- pointed forward. Fabiola and Supergirl got off their beds, but he fired at them.

The gun had fired scatter shots, most of the shots hit the walls, one collided with Supergirl's shoulder- but it bounced off. A bullet wizzed passed Bangkok's cheek, and a slight trail of blood dripped down his jaw. Another bullet collided with Tevazio's shoulder. He groaned, and fell backward. The man attempted to cocked his gun, but before he could finish the attack Supergirl blitzed him and slammed him into the opposite wall, and his head exploded into metal parts. "Robots." She mumbled.

Just then, two more leapt in from the windows- both of them with blood red eyes as well. The one had a large hunting knife, and the other had a pistol. Tevazio grabbed one of the strange devices on his table- this one looked like a small black, metal box. He slammed it into the robot, and it immediately sucked the robot into the box.

He hurled the box out the window- and the box opened as it collided to the ground, and the robot exploded. Bangkok slammed his fist into the knife wielding robot's head- knocking it backward- and Fabiola used her telekinesis to push it off the side of the building.

* * *

Fabiola healed Tevazio's wound, and Supergirl called the Justice League. Superman came down, paid for the damage, and took the robots back to the Watchtower.

* * *

"Looks like they defeated them pretty easily." Said the girl to the man in black.

"You are correct. I knew that they would defeat them, but I didn't realize they would do it so quickly. I need to see the full extent of their power. I'll need to separate them. The next time."

The girl reached down, and scratched a light brown wolf's head. "Right. Next time, you should send Ares and I." She said. The wolf nodded slightly, as if in agreement.

"Patience, Charlotte. Patience." The man said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Born on a Monday

The four teenagers, still on vacation, were suddenly and unexpectedly, called by J'onn.

"In your area, a zombie named Solomon Grundy has risen, and you need to go fight him. Your vacation will be postponed."

"Finally!" Bangkok said, throwing his jacket on.

* * *

The four found the zombie, a massive beast of a man with grey skin, battling Superman, Vixen, and Green Lantern.

Just then, a teleporter handed Fabiola her sword, and teleported back up to the Watchtower.

The four charged at him, Supergirl punching at his head. Grundy grabbed his arm, and hurled him away- and then punched at her head. Fabiola jumped on his back, and stabbed him in the back of the neck with her sword, but the zombie grabbed her by the arms and slammed her into the ground. He prepared to stomp on her, but Bangkok slammed his fist into his stomach- forcing him back a step.

Espada rolled out of the way, and got back to her feet. Grundy swung his arm at the teenager, but Bangkok jumped backward. "Get out of the way!" Yelled Tevazio. He drew his gun, and pointed it at Grundy. Bangkok jumped off to the side, and Tevazio fired- shooting a bullet through his chest. Grundy roared, and his wound instantly healed.

"Shit." Tevazio then charged forward. "I need cover!" He called, and Supergirl flew next to him. Supergirl punched Grundy in the head, and he swatted at her. Tevazio then pushed his gun against the zombie's solar plexus, and he pulled the trigger. Nothing happened.

"It doesn't work... must be because he's a zombie." Grundy punched him in the chest, and he slammed into a wall. Lantern flew down to him, blasting the beast several times.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. At the moment, I have no weapons that have enough fire power that can take him down. I can use a weapon to slow him down a little, but I need to go to the Watchtower to get a more powerful weapon." He pulled a small piece of metal from his pocket, and he hurled it at the zombie, and it folded- and the zombie disappeared. "He'll reappear shortly." He put his finger to his ear. "J'onn, I need to be beamed up."

"I cannot." He responded. "You're in the line of fire, so I cannot beam you up in this location."

"Marvelous." He rolled his eyes, and took off.

As he ran, Grundy burst from his tiny prison, and he charged at Bangkok. As he charged, Superman charged his right side, and Vixen charged his left. The two tried to sandwich him, but he easily swatted both of them aside.

Fabiola charged and slashed at his wrist- and stabbed into him- but her blade got stuck. He grabbed her by the head, and prepared to crush down- but Bangkok and Supergirl leapt over and punched him. Supergirl punched him in the head, and Bangkok punched him in the stomach. He let go of her, and she jumped backward- but she was unable to grab the sword. Bangkok jumped backward, and he grabbed the sword from his wrist.

He handed Fabiola her sword. "Thanks." She responded.

He nodded, but said nothing. "We can't beat this guy..."

"Kids, we can handle him!" Superman yelled. "You guys need to rescue civilians!"

"But-" Bangkok began to protest, but he thought better of it. He took off, and he ran into a half fallen building. "Is anyone here?" He yelled as loud as he could. He stopped and listened- trying to ignore the battle that was brewing. Just then, he heard whimpering.

He quickly looked around, but saw nothing. "Supergirl!" He called, and the Kryptonian flew over. She x-rayed around, and pulled a young boy out of the rubble. His leg had been broken, and he was covered in soot. But he seemed alright. Bangkok lifted him up, and he took off.

* * *

Fabiola escorted several small groups of remaining people to a get away from the battle. An older woman, carrying a small child ran over to her. "My child! She's hurt, she's hurt!" She cried. "She needs help!"

Fabiola examined the child, just older than a toddler, and saw that she was crying, and her arm was broken- along with her leg. Espada bit her lip, and healed the girl the best she could.

* * *

Supergirl flew around, using her X-ray vision, getting people out where ever she could.

* * *

Bangkok ran at the zombie, who sent Superman flying backward. Supergirl and Fabiola regrouped with him as he charged at him- and he punched him in the face. Grundy smashed Bangkok into the ground, and kicked him into a car. He groaned in pain, as a piece of metal stabbed into his shoulder. He attempted to get off, but the stab wound kept him there.

Grundy followed up with another attack, but Supergirl charged him in the side, as hard as she could- forcing him backward. Fabiola ran over, and ranked him off the car. Bangkok howled in pain. She healed the wound as best as she could.

Suddenly, a cosmic golden energy glowed around them, and forced them away. "What the hell?" Bangkok mumbled, and he turned to the Android standing there- with his arm out stretched.

"Get out of the way." He put simply, as he blasted the beast with a golden ray, and Green Lantern blasted it with a beam, and Superman punched it in the face several times.

The Android's eyes widened. "The creature is feeding off my power! Adding my power to his own! I must- I must go, before it becomes too powerful..." He vanished.

Just then, Tevazio dropped from the sky, holding a massive gun in his right hand. A hose was attached to his shoulder. He grabbed the gun with his other hand, and aimed it at him. He grimaced as he fired, and there was a massive explosion. Smoke filled the air.

Bangkok stood up. "Is he...?" He mumbled.

"It wouldn't be that simple. Even with Shorian technology." Doctor Fate said.

Tevazio groaned, and set the gun down. "The gun uses my blood as a bullet. I can only fire one more of them, unless I'm planning on killing myself with it. Hopefully he's done, though."

Grundy then burst from the smoke, right at Tevazio- but Supergirl flew the alien out of the way as Green Lantern blasted the zombie.

Hawkgirl flew into the battle, slamming her mace into Grundy's chest. The zombie roared in pain for the first time in the battle, and he stumbled backward. She hit him again, but he smacked her backward.

Tevazio shot him again, this time- blasting a hole in the ground and the zombie fell into the sewer. "That's all I got..." He said, falling to his knees. He yanked the hose from his arm, and a bit of blood dripped off his arm.

Everyone surrounded the sewer. "I can't see him." Lantern said, shining a light in there.

"Neither can I." Superman said. "There must be lead in those sewers..."

"I can't either, then." Supergirl said. "What's the plan then?"

"Why does Hawkgirl's mace hurt the zombie?" Fabiola asked. "Even when I stabbed him he just shrugged it off."

"It's made of Nth metal." Fate said. "It's made to repell magical creatures. It disrupts the magic that animates him. The creature knows only rage, and seeks only oblivion. Your mace may be the one object on earth that can grant him peace."

She looked down at her weapon.

Bangkok walked over to her. "I know you don't want to here this... but that zombie did this." He pointed to the city around them. "We did our best to reduce the casualties, but you can bet your ass that people died in this. People died because of that monster. If you can't take out that monster simply because you have a past with him... then I'll do it for you."

"You need to put that thing out of it's misery." Supergirl said. "Do you think it's quality of life is good while it's destroying things like this?"

"Hey, I have an idea." Vixen rolled her eyes. "Let's all talk about it for another couple of hours. That way it's sure to escape."

She eyed Bangkok. "No. I'll do it myself..." She flew down into the hole.

The young hero fell into a sitting position, exhausted from the battle, and his injures weren't fully healed.

"Sorry to interrupt your kids' vacation." Green Lantern said, sarcastically.

"None of us really wanted to go on vacation." Bangkok pointed out.

"Really? You know, Flash doesn't shut up about-"

"John."

"Sorry. I was just... trying to lighten the mood."

* * *

A few minutes later, Hawkgirl flew back out. "It's over." She put it simply.

* * *

Notes: In the actual canon, Hawkgirl wasn't a part of the Justice League Unlimited. In episode eleven she regroups with them, but doesn't actually join up yet. I can't believe I forgot about this, and I'm watching the episodes as they come out- so if I catch any other errors like this, I will mention them. Hawkgirl not being in the Justice League doesn't really effect Bangkok, Tevazio, or Espada, so I'm not going back and fixing it.

Being as no one really wanted to submit designs for villains, which is completely fine, I'm going to make them myself. If anyone does sumbit a design later, then I may incoperate that character into the story at a different point- but they won't be an antagonist.

Here's another thing that the audience could help out with: As you know, Tevazio has multiple pieces of technology from his planet- Shora Five. Let me know if you want to create any designs for inventions of his. This won't close at any time, so I may mention it from time to time.

Mandatory shill: I am doing another story that I'm posting on Fanfiction once a week, that story is Coyote Starrk-a Soul Reaper. If you read or watched Bleach, I recommend you check it out, I think it's fairly interesting. I am getting to the climax of the series- after the current arc there is only one left. So read it while you still can, folks.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Time Travel

Bangkok was lying on his bed, starring up at the ceiling. He had the TV on, but the volume was on too low for him to hear it. He wasn't even watching it, he was completely zoned out, but he wasn't asleep.

Without warning, an alarm went off, surprising him so much he almost fell off his bed. "Intruder Alert. Dormitory Deck A. Dormitory deck A."

The teenager, being in Deck B, was fairly close. The only thing closer was the lunch room. He took off, grabbing his jacket and his sunglasses.

Batman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman beat him there, making it there seconds before the boy. Batman threw a batarang at the intruder, a man wearing a green suit, with goggles. He had Batman's utility belt in his hand, but the batarang knocked it to the ground.

"Who are you? How did you get in the Watchtower?" Batman growled.

"You weren't supposed to see me. No one was supposed to know that I was here!" The four heroes began to close in on him. He pressed a button on his waist, and a black and white portal opened up on the Watchtower's wall. The man took off through it, and the four ran after him.

The four proceeded to bounce around the walls, until Lantern made a bubble around them to avoid hitting the walls as much. The portal finally spit them out, leading them to a desert.

"Everyone okay?" Lantern asked.

Bangkok nodded.

"Where are we?" Wonder Woman asked, looking around.

Just then, three horsemen walked over, pointing guns at them. "Alright, give us all your valuables, and no one gets hurt."

"I think the question is when." Batman responded.

The three of them were taken down without much of a hassle. Batman went through their belongings, and he threw Bangkok a newspaper. "Read the date." The Dark Knight ordered.

"June, the fourteenth." He paused. "Eighteen seventy nine..."

"If we don't find our sneak thief, we're stuck here." Wonder Woman stated.

"Let's head to the nearest town, see if we can find him." Lantern suggested.

"We can't go anywhere dressed like this." Batman pointed out.

"Even in modern times, going in a normal town would draw too much attention." Bangkok suggested.

Batman looked over to the bandits. Green Lantern used his ring to change his uniform into one similar to theirs, witha big black hat. Batman and Wonder Woman dressed them down, and put their clothes over their uniforms. Batman threw Bangkok the third man's clothes.

"What? My clothes are normal."

"Normal for now. You shouldn't have clothes like that in this day and age." Batman said. "You can leave your jacket in the horse's saddle bag, and your jeans are fine. But you need to have one of their outter shirts."

He sighed, and unzipped his leather jacket, and stuffed it in the saddle bag. He jumped on the horse's back, and it stepped forward. He pulled the overshirt on, to find that it was far too big for him, so he rolled up the sleeves. John tossed him the man's hat, which Bangkok pulled down to hide his eyes.

"Ever rode a horse before?" John asked him.

"Nope. But I can learn." He gripped the handles, and whipped them forward. The horse took off, immediately knocking the boy off, and into the dirt. Wonder Woman, riding atop a white horse.

"Maybe you should ride with me."

Bangkok sat up, and pulled himself to his feet. Wonder Woman offered him her hand, and he took it. She effortlessly swung him behind her. John tossed him a revolver, and got on Bangkok's initial mount.

"Aren't these things supposed to be terribly inaccurate?"

"Hopefully, we won't have to use them." Bruce said. "Let's go." And the three road toward the town.

* * *

The heroes rode into town, Bangkok attempting to hide his eyes with his hat.

They walked into a tavern, and sat down at a table. Several tables away from them, two men were playing poker. Suddenly, the one pulled a gun on his opponent. The other pulled his own gun, and both of them stood up- still aiming at the other's chest.

Diana stood up to help, but Bangkok shook his head. "It's best not the draw unnecessary attention to ourselves. 'Sides, we don't want to alter history by accident."

The gun split apart, making multiple barrels- all aimed at the man. The man then set his gun down, and held up his hands. Two men walked over, and took him away. "Wait, don't I get a trial?"

"Sure. You're guilty." Said the man with the multi-barreled gun. "My town, my rules."

"That is technology from the future." Wonder Woman said.

"We still need to wait." Bruce pointed out. "We don't know how things work yet."

"We need to help that man." Diana said.

"The stakes are much bigger than a single poker player." Bangkok pointed out.

"I agree." Batman said. "We need to find our thief, breaking him out will only waste time."

"HEY!" Shouted a drunk man, walking over to their table. "Ain't you a little young to be in here, partner?"

"Yeah, but I ain't drinkin'." Bangkok looked up at him. A mistake.

The drunk made a face of disgust. "Ain't you supposed to be workin' on the railroad chi-"

Bangkok growled and stood up. "What's that?"

"I said, get back to the railroad!" He yelled, bending down to get in his face. Bangkok then punched him in the neck, knocking him to the floor. The man gasped for breath. Several people turned and drew their guns on Bangkok, who looked down at his feet. He held up his hands.

"That Chinaman just assaulted one of our fine customers!" Growled the bartender.

Bangkok clenched his jaw, but he didn't bother to correct him.

"Take him to the jail." Said the man who sent his poker-partner to jail as well. Bangkok didn't look over at his three companions, for he knew that if he did it would only get them in trouble.

* * *

Bangkok was thrown into the jail, the same cell as the poker-player.

"Hey, you were one of the people at the bar." Said the man.

"Yeah."

"What did they get you in for?"

"A drunk was being a loon, so I punched 'im in the throat."

He smiled and nodded. He looked over to the jailer, who was reading a paper. He wasn't paying attention to them. "Let's break out of here tonight." The man said.

Bangkok shook his head. "I think my friends will be here to break me out soon enough, anyway." He then turned, and saw a man with a long beard and grey hair.

"Hello, I saw you in the-"

"Shut up." Bangkok ordered. "After I bust outta here, I'm going to strangle you."

* * *

Later that night, a green spirit floated into the room. The jailkeeper took off running, running directly into Wonder Woman's fist, which knocked him unconscious.

Lantern walked over to Bangkok's cell. "I'll get the door." But before he could even materialize a key, Diana ripped the door of it's hinges.

"Sorry, guys." Bangkok said. "I shouldn't have lost my cool like that."

"It's fine." She said. "We were going to come anyway for him." She nodded to the man who was arrested with him.

Bangkok looked over. "That man is the guy who tried to steal your belt, Mister uh... Bat."

"You sure?" Lantern asked. "Sure doesn't look like him."

"It's me, alright." He said. "David Clinton, at your service."

"Where's your time travel device?" Bruce asked him.

"Even though you chased after me, and went in seconds after me, I arrived here six months before you did. As soon as I got here, I was robbed." He grabbed the bars. "I just wanna go home! I'll gladly take my punishment if you help me get back."

Wonder Woman yanked the door off his cell as well. "Come on. You're coming with us."

The group walked out, but as soon as they stepped out the door- immediately people began firing at them. Lantern put up a shield, thus protecting the heroes from the gunfire.

"The Calvary has arrived!" The poker-player grinned. Bangkok noticed the gunfire had decreased. Then after a few minutes, it stopped.

"Who are you people?" John asked, as his shield went down.

"Ohiyesa Smith*." Said a Native American.

"El Diablo." Said a man in a Spanish accent. "Forever at the service of Justice."

"Jonah Hex. Don't have a lotta time for jawin'." He heaved his shotgun off his shoulder, and loaded it back up. "In this town there's an abundence of men who need set straight." He cocked the gun. "If ya'll work for Tobias..."

"Easy, Jonah." Said the poker-player. "They're with me."

"Bat Lash. Good to have you back." Said Smith.

"What's the plan?" Batman asked.

"Plan?" Hex asked. "We put 'im in the ground."

* * *

The three Westerners retrieved horses for all of them, all besides Bangkok who rode shotgun to Wonder Woman, and Clinton, who Bruce had tied up behind him.

"Be ready for unusual activities." Diablo said.

Just then, a pterodactyl screeched in the sky, and swooped down at them. A man with a shotgun rode on it's back. Wonder Woman flew off her horse, and put a hole in one of it's wings, and it caught fire.

"Fire? Must be a... machine." Bangkok mumbled.

* * *

The large group made their way toward Tobias' compound. Before they could get the sneak attack, a robot noticed them, and started firing at them with a machine gun. Smith quickly ducked behind a rock, and Hex blasted it's head straight off.

Lots of robots flooded out, all armed, and firing at them. Bangkok leaned over a rock, and he aimed and fired at one of them. He missed- the bullet hitting a robot directly to his target's right in the shoulder, impairing it's ability to fire. Bangkok then fired at another, this time moving his gun further to the left than he did the first time.

He had over corrected, and bullet hit nothing. He ducked again, and came up behind a different rock. He aimed and fired again, this time he hit his target square in the chest- right where he was aiming.

Batman ran right in, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern covering him.

"The gunshots are spooking the horses." Smith called to them.

"The shots are spooking me!" Bat Lash responded. Bangkok dropped down to Batman's level, and he ran in.

Just then, a raptor ran out, and snapped it's jaw at Batman. Bangkok shot the beast in the side, knocking it to the ground. It then retreated away from them. A man with a shotgun blasted at him, but Wonder Woman dropped down and deflected the shots. She then threw the man into side of the building.

Several more robots came out, but they were quickly dispatched. Just then, a robot came out of no where- and grabbed onto Wonder Woman. Several more followed behind it.

Batman, along with Diablo took one of the three out together. Hex blasted another's legs out, with the aid of Bat Lash's distraction.

Bangkok bit into his thumb, and he used his aided power to leap up into the air- and he punched the glass of the robot. He then grabbed onto the pilot, and hurled him to the ground. Bangkok then pulled himself into the robot, and released Diana, and jumped back out, hurting his leg as he landed on the ground. "Ow..." He mumbled.

Just then, Tobias- the man who arrested Bangkok and Lash stepped out. His barrels then separated- all of them aimed at Smith. Bangkok pointed his gun at him, causing him to momentarily freeze- and Batman hurled a batarang, destroying the weapon on contact.

Smith discarded his guns. "Let's settle this, man to man."

"I'd love to, but it's time for me to go." Just then, a winged horse burst through a bar, and Tobias leapt on it, and took off. Smith ran after him.

Using part of his power from his hurt leg, and part from biting his thumb, Bangkok hurled his own revolver to Smith. The man caught it, and shot the horse in the leg, but it began to fly. No blood came, however, due to it also being robotic. He shot a hole in it's wing, and it crashed down to the ground. He punched Tobias in the face, knocking him backward. He fired the last shot into the dirt, right next to his head. He pulled the trigger twice more, but they only produced a clicking noise. Out of bullets.

He pistol whipped Tobias in the nose, and took off his golden belt- the one Clinton had used to time travel.

Clinton then took it out of the man's hand, and hit the button- creating another time portal. The heroes quickly pursued him, Bangkok carrying his his saddle bag on his shoulders, which he had got in the middle of Tobias' and Smith's final scuffle.

The heroes leapt through the time warp, and they made it to another unfamiliar land.

* * *

Notes: *That is how it's spelled, I checked.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Bleak Future

Bangkok, Batman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern ran through the portal, landing in a world unfamiliar to them. It resembles the streets of Gotham, though much older.

"We've been expecting you." Said a teenaged voice. A group of villains stepped toward them. The group consisted of pair of orange haired girls wearing white face paint, a blond teenaged boy wearing a pumpkin T-shirt and a large black hat, a robust man wearing a smiling clown mask- and his lower half was replaced with a large ball that kept him upright somehow, a hyena with metal legs, a tall man with gray skin wearing red and black, and finally an average sized man wearing a black cloak with a large black hat.

The group sauntered toward them, but a last of purple electricity cut them off. "Bet you weren't expecting us." Responded the one who blasted the lightning. He was an aging man, with a golden lightning bolt on his chest. That man was once known as Static. Behind him two more people came down, the one being a man wearing silver armor with a pair of large wings, and the other being a man in a Batsuit, with a red bat plastered on his chest.

"Static? What's happening?" Green Lantern asked.

"D-Dad?" Asked Warhawk- the man in armor with wings.

"We need to get out of here." Ordered Batman Beyond*, the man with the red bat symbol on his chest.

"Leaving so soon?" Asked Ghoul, the pumpkin guy. "You didn't even take any party favors!" He hurled a plastic Halloween pumpkin up into the air. It exploded, sending lots of small yellow sparks falling down towards the heroes.

The sparks melted anything they touched, so Green Lantern lifted a shield to protect them. Quickly the sparks tore through the shield, forcing the heroes to scatter in order to avoid them.

The man in black quickly engaged with Bangkok, throwing lots of punches at the hero. Bangkok managed to dodge every one.

"Drake warned me of you."

"Who the hell is Drake? And who the hell are you?"

"The name's Nightmare. And you're going to die." He threw off his hat, revealing short black hair, and a pair of light blue eyes. He flexed his arms, and he shuddered. His eyes then turned to a venomous green color, and he hurled another series of punches at Bangkok, this time they were far too fast for him to block or dodge, so he was forced to tank most of them- right up until he jumped backward.

Nightmare advanced, and kicked Bangkok in the side, knocking him to the ground. Nightmare then kicked downward at him, but Bangkok rolled to the side, and got to his feet. Nightmare advanced again, but Bangkok punched him hard in the stomach before he could start another flurry.

"What the... hell?" Nightmare asked.

"This Drake dude you mentioned... he must've neglected to mention that the more you injure me, the more powerful my blows become."

Nightmare then smiled, and grabbed Bangkok by the throat. "Guess that mean's I'll have to kill you before you can get any more powerful." The boy thrashed and struggled against his grip, to no avail. He punched and kicked the man, but his grip just kept getting tighter. His lunges weren't getting the oxygen he needed. He was going to die soon, if no one helped him.

"Bangkok!" Yelled Wonder Woman- who seemed to be the only one to notice he was being choked out. But she was wrapped up in her own battle, unable to aid the young hero.

 _Is this... how it ends? Am I gonna die?_ Bangkok thought. _It can't be... I can't just die here..._

Suddenly a bullet silently zipped between the two. Nightmare's smile faded, and his grip loosened. Bangkok quickly pushed away, and he looked for the shooter. _Was he shooting at me or was he shooting at Nightmare?_

There stood a man in a long grey hair, wearing a black leather jacket. He held a pistol in his right hand. His face looked relatively similar to what it did before, but now he had a scar running across his right cheek.

"Tevazio!" Growled Nightmare.

He aimed the gun at the cloaked man.

"Don't kill him!" Bangkok yelled.

"You always were a pussy when it came to killing people. Which ultimately lead to your demise."

Suddenly, a large maze formed. Warhawk lifted Bangkok into the air by his armpits, and Wonder Woman carried Tevazio away. Green Lantern fromed a maze to keep the group occupied.

"Where are we headed? The Watchtower?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Not exactly." Beyond responded.

* * *

Soon, they were in their safe house, an old high school with graffiti covering the walls.

"Good to see somethings haven't changed." Bangkok mused.

"I thought you left the team?" Asked Warhawk to Tevazio, who turned away from him.

"I'm not a member of this team. I'm just here to help because of Bangkok."

"This is Justice League Headquarters?" Batman asked, skeptically.

"For now." Static said, turning a large computer on. "We're all that's left of the league."

"You've traveled about fifty years into your future." Beyond told them.

"Last time I saw you, you were too young to drive." Lantern said to Static. "You look good for a man your age."

"The miracles of modern medicine. Sixty five is the new thirty."

"And the Watchtower?" Batman asked.

"It's gone." Beyond responded. "We lost a lot of good people that day." He glanced over to Bangkok, but said nothing.

"Superman? J'onn? All the others?" Wonder Woman questioned.

"Even Fabiola and Supergirl?" Bangkok gripped his jacket, putting his hand right over his heart- as if trying to keep it from breaking.

"Yeah." Warhawk said, taking off his helmet. "You too." He eyed Green Lantern, who looked down at his feet.

"And the Batcave?" Batman asked.

"This is all we have left now." Said a new comer. An old hunched over man with a cane. "Deal with it."

Batman walked over to him.

"Surprised to see me?" Asked the old man, smiling.

"A little. I'm more surprised that I lived that long."

"Is that... Batman?" Bangkok asked.

"Oh yeah." Beyond responded, smiling.

The group began to talk to each other, but Bangkok fixed his gaze on Tevazio. "So you left the League?"

"Yeah. Right after you died."

"How- no, I don't want to know."

He nodded. "And I wouldn't tell you if you did."

"Where were you when the Watchtower was destroyed?"

"Same place as you. We were on a mission with Fabiola on Earth. The two were killed later on by Drake." His eyes widened for a moment. "Shit."

"Who the hell is Drake?"

"You'll meet her soon enough." He said. "If you haven't meet her yet, yet you know Kara, Fabiola, and I, then you should encounter her fairly soon."

* * *

"We still don't know much about him. Obviously he's a time-traveling warlord; he's littered the streets with buildings he's stolen from other time periods."

"He's not a warlord. At least, he wasn't at first. When we chased him to the Old West, all he was stealing was historical trinkets."

"He's causing severe damage to the space time continuum. The degradation is increasing exponentially." Wayne said.

"I've found something." Batman said, quickly typing on the computer. "When we were in the Old West, I got a good look at this timebelt." He pulled a small disk from the computer. "I've written a program that should disable it."

"If we can get close enough to upload it."

"If we can get our hands on the belt, maybe we could-" Suddenly Wonder Woman was starting to fade, and she disappeared before she finished her thought.

"Dianna!" Batman said.

"She... never left the island." Wayne mumbled.

"Or she was never born." Batman responded grimly.

"Time is running out." Beyond pointed out, seeing the sky was beginning to turn into an unhealthy white color on Wayne's monitor. "We need to find Clinton."

"How? He could be anywhere." Static said.

"Sometimes the old ways are best." Batman began to walk away.

"It's not gonna work. You don't know your way around the city anymore."

"Are criminals still superstitious and cowardly?"

"Yep." Responded Wayne.

"Good enough for me." Batman then left.

Tevazio shook his head. "We better start doing something." He looked at the young hero. "Don't get yourself killed." He walked after Batman, but he went in a different direction than him.

* * *

Later, the group went out to patrol, and they found Ghoul about to attack Batman- so Static shocked him.

"Oh terrific." He mumbled, trying to get to his feet.

"You've got some information we need, Ghoul."

"You won't find me the talkative short." Ghoul growled.

Batman grabbed his shoulder, and dragged him across the rooftop, and then hung him over the edge, by his ankle. He screamed as his hat fell down to the ground.

"Where is Chronos?" Batman asked. "My arm's getting tired."

"I can't believe I was ever that green." Wayne said, grabbing Ghoul by the chest and hurling him across the rooftop. " _This_ is how you interrogate someone." He gripped his cane like a battle axe, and crept toward the fallen teenage.r

* * *

Soon, Ghoul sang like a choir boy. "And we've got nine thousand Jokerz working for about two hundred smaller groups. I don't know where Clinton is. He contacts us. He spends every night in a different one of those old buildings. There's no way you'd know ahead of time where he'd be." He looked up, terrified at the old man. "And that's everything I know!"

"Everything?"

His voice rose up. "I wet my bed until I was fourteen."

"That's gross, man." Bangkok said, kneeling in front of him. "Besides that. You need to give us something that we can work with, or the old guy will bust your skull with his cane."

"I don't know anymore!"

"You better start racking your brain, dude. He'll kill you, man."

"Wait! I know where his wife is!"

* * *

They deployed Batman Beyond, Warhawk, and Green Lantern to find his wife- with Ghoul's aid in telling them where to look.

They came back, and then took them to where Enid, David's wife, to where she said to look. They went to the Colosseum, and in the center there was the jail that Bangkok went to, where he meet Batlash and David.

"Huh. Guess the man missed sleeping in a prison." Bangkok mumbled. "Prison changes a man."

Lantern searched the room for traps with his ring. "I sense nothing."

The group walked in, and they found him sleeping. He woke, and summoned the Jokerz. They were short two members- Ghoul, and the man with the ball. This time, however, Nightmare wore a might Dia de los Muertos mask, and he had a chipped up black sword in his hand.

Bangkok's stomach churned. "Is that-"

"Yes." Tevazio growled. "Fabiola's gear."

Bangkok looked the alien in the eye. "Give me your gun, Tevazio. I'm putting this guy down myself."

Tevazio handed him the pistol. "It's got two shots left."

Bangkok nodded. "I'll give you another by the end of this fight."

Nightmare advanced, slashing at Bangkok, who blocked the attack with the gun, and then kicked at the inside of his leg. Nightmare dodged the attack, and stabbed at him. Bangkok spun around, dodged the attack, and aimed the gun at Nightmare's head. The villian quickly ducked, and switched sword hands, and elbowed Bangkok in the ribs.

Bangkok pistol whipped him in the back of the head with the gun, and grabbed him by the shoulder- pushing the pistol into his eye-socket. But before he could pull the trigger, the villain ducked and began to move monstrously fast. Nightmare then flurried his stabs and slashes at the hero, who managed to keep most of them at bay, besides the one stab that landed in the right side of his stomach.

He grunted, as Nightmare pulled the blade free. The stab only made it an inch in, but it still hurt and bleed a lot. The swordsman lifted the blade above his head, and slashed down at him. But before the blade could hit him, and small one handed-axe on a chain went flying, and collided with the sword, knocking his swing off- giving Bangkok enough time to dodge.

Tevazio swung the axe back to his hand, and he hurled it at him again. Nightmare dodged and slashed at Bangkok's head. Bangkok then used the stab wound, and any previous wounds that hadn't fully healed, and he put all of his power into his legs. He shot forward, and he slammed the gun into Nightmare's face once again, this time completely breaking the mask. He pulled the trigger, and Nightmare transformed into a bullet for Tevazio's gun.

Bangkok roared loudly, and he punched the ground. Tevazio took back his gun. "Come on, we need to join back up with the rest of them."

Bangkok handed him his gun, and he grabbed Fabiola's sword. He roared and charged after Clinton, who was yelling at his wife. His eyes widened when he saw Bangkok charging at him. He created another rift in time, and he leapt through it. "Lantern!" He shouted, as he ran through. He began to bounce around, just like the last time- but he was right on his heels. He slashed him across the shoulder, causing his flying pattern to become sporadic.

Lantern and Batman came soon, and John formed a ball around them.

"What the hell else does he want?" Bangkok growled.

"The beginning of time." Lantern said.

"He can reset everything. Make himself into a God!"

"Only if he gets there first." Lantern said, speeding up the ball. Bangkok and Batman reached out for him, and they pulled him in. It was that time when Bangkok dropped Fabiola's sword. He reached for it, but it was already too late. The sword was gone.

Batman uploaded the file to Clinton's belt.

"Make it fast, Having some trouble with the brakes!" Lantern cried.

* * *

Just then, the three were sitting a table in the lunch room.

"What... the hell?" Bangkok mumbled. "That wasn't just an acid trip or something?"

"That really happened..." Stewart responded, seeming trying to reassure himself as much as Bangkok.

"I think so." Batman responded.

Just then, Wonder Woman walked over. "That's a nasty cut you've got there." She gestured to her forehead. John realized he had a scrap on his head.

"You don't remember going on a mission with us today, do you?" Batman asked.

"I just got here." She eyed Bangkok's clothing, who realized he was still in his Wild West garb. "What are you wearing?"

He shrugged. "Thought being a cowboy would be cool."

Batman leaned toward the two. "The timeline has been restored to equilibrium. The three of us are the only ones who remember what happened.

"What did you do to Clinton's belt?"

"I made it so he'd never be able to travel time."

Bangkok turned, and he saw Fabiola walking by. "See ya guys later!" He took off after her. "Hey, Fabiola!" He called.

She spun toward him. "Yeah?"

He paused, realizing he didn't actually have anything to say. "We should do a mission again some time soon! We haven't done anything interesting in a while!"

She nodded. "Sure. I'll get Supergirl and Tevazio and we can get a mission from J'onn."

* * *

Notes: *For this episode, I'll call Terry "Beyond" or "Batman Beyond" original Bruce Wayne "Batman", and future Bruce Wayne "Wayne" to keep from confusion.

Thanks for reading this story, it's greatly appreciated! It would be very nice of you guys to throw down a review with your thoughts, or if you PM me if you're more comfortable with that.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Los Ojos del Diablo (The Eyes of the Devil)

Bangkok, Fabiola, Supergirl, and Tevazio were walking down the street.

"So what exactly are we supposed to do?" Fabiola asked.

"Weren't you paying attention when J'onn explained it?" Bangkok rolled his eyes. "We're going to talk to the producers of robots, and figure out who they solid their products to."

"And why are we doing that?" She asked.

"Because their robots attacked us, and we need to figure out who it was." Bangkok said.

"Remember when J'onn took those robots we fought on our little vacation?" Tevazio pointed out. "They just now figured out who produced them, due to the fact that they didn't have a logo or some shit on it."

"Why are all four of us going?"

"In case something goes down." The Shorian patted his chest, where he kept his gun hidden in his jacket. "They might not like to give away their clients, people who give them money. If not, then we'll have to beat it out of them."

"Which is why there are four of us." Bangkok said. "Strength in numbers. The company probably won't want to fight four people, but if it's just one of us they'd have a higher chance of beating them."

The four of them made it to a building, and opened the door. In the entrance, there was a man standing next to a metal detector. He eyed them. "Are you here for business?"

"We're here with the Justice League." Tevazio said. "Let us in."

"We owe nothing to the League. Are you here to buy armor, weapons, or just window shop?"

"We don't know yet." Supergirl said.

"Each of you step through the medal detector one-by-one. Take out any metal you have, and set them in this tray."

Bangkok took his knife from his pocket, and set it down in the tray. He stepped through, and it didn't go off.

Fabiola set her sword down on the tray, and stepped through. It didn't go off.

Tevazio stepped through, and it didn't go off, and it didn't go off for Supergirl either.

"You'll get your weapons back after. Unless you want copies of them, or improvements on them."

"Actually, I need my sword sharpened." Fabiola said.

"I want a second knife made." Bangkok told him. The man handed him their weapons.

They walked in, and the large steel door closed behind them.

"What is your gun made of?" Fabiola whispered to Tevazio.

"Shorian technology. It isn't metal."

* * *

The four walked up to the counter. A large man wearing a black T-shirt leaned against it as he eyed the teenagers. "The bouncer let you kids in?"

Bangkok pushed up his sunglasses. "He did."

"Whatever, age doesn't make a difference. As long as your money is green."

"'As long as your money is green', huh?" Tevazio growled. "Is that what you said when one of your clients sent your robots to attack us?"

"It isn't any of our business what how clients use our products."

"Well, it is." Bangkok said. "It's illegal. Your company solid your tech to a person with a vendetta against us. That person tried to murder us. That makes it your business. They are using your technology to commit crimes."

"And how does that effect us?"

"The Justice League wants you to stop selling your products to them."

"The Justice League? You four brats are of the Justice League?"

Fabiola leaned her sword against her shoulder. "Is it really that hard to believe?"

Supergirl clenched her fists, but said nothing.

"I'm gonna need some proof."

Just then, J'onn J'onzz appeared behind them, his arms crossed.

The man's eyes widened, and he stopped leaning against the counter. "What do you want?"

"Give us your list of clients. With that, we will find out who attacked our members, and you will be barred from selling your equipment to them."

The man made a face. "Don't you think you should have a warrant, or a police statement?"

"We are not the police." Stated the Martian.

His eyes dropped. "The ones who attacked you are known as Excell. I don't know anything else about them."

* * *

Later that day, a young woman with a wolf walking next to her walked into the building after dark.

"You ratted us out." She growled.

"Listen, Drake!" The man swallowed hard. "The League threatened us! We couldn't just-"

"That's enough. I'll give you a count of ten to get the hell out of here before I send Ares to kill you." The wolf growled at him, as if getting ready to attack him.

The man took off out of the building. Drake jumped over the counter, and Ares, the wolf, effortlessly bounded over. She looked around, and found the key to the back room. She opened the door, and found lots of crates. She opened one of them, seeing a robot.

* * *

Bangkok, Supergirl, Tevazio, and Espada were in a hotel room, due to it being late after they finished their mission. Bangkok was lying on the ground, snoring loudly. Supergirl was sleeping on the one bed, and Espada being on the nother. Tevazio lie awake, examining his gun. Just then, something slammed into the door.

Tevazio quickly sat up, aiming his gun at them. Supergirl was the first to wake up, preparing for battle. She gave Bangkok a quick kick to the ribs, and shook Fabiola awake.

The door burst off it's hinges, and a group of robots burst in.

"Again?" Tevazio groaned. The first robot starting firing a machine gun at them, but before he could actually hit any of them Supergirl blitzed toward him, and punched his head off. Green liquid splashed from it's mechanical body instead of oil or blood. Her power quickly faded, and she fell to her knees.

A second robot kicked her backward, and prepared to fire it's pistol at her. Bangkok charged, and tackled it to the ground. He drew his knife, and stabbed it multiple times, the robot bleeding the same green color.

"So you must be Bangkok." Said an unfamiliar voice.

He glared over, to see a young woman standing there. She had a black military-esque uniform on. Her bright green eyes were cold and unfeeling. Her brown hair matched the wolf's that stood directly next to her. She wielded a small weapon, with a handle and a single spike pointed forward. The weapon was held like a pair of brass knuckles, so if she punched forward the spike would cut something.

"I am. Who the hell are you?"

"Drake." She said. "This is Ares."

Bangkok noticed the robots had stopped attacking. Tevazio stepped out next to him, while Fabiola examined Supergirl.

"Why are you here?"

"I am a member of Excell. You threatened my organization."

Bangkok clenched his jaw, and charged at her. The wolf charged at him, but she snapped her fingers, and it stopped. "I can handle this."

Tevazio aimed his gun at her, but the robots surrounded him, and engaged him in battle. Fabiola quickly aided him, but cutting steel with her sword was hard to do.

Bangkok gripped his knife, and lifted his fists in a boxing stance.

She brought her armed hand back toward her hip, and her free hand up closer to her head for blocking.

Bangkok darted in, stabbing at her. She blocked with her Katar, and kicked up at his head. He dodged, and punched her in the chin. She stepped back, slashed downward at him, but he dodged and elbowed her in the nose. She growled, and took a step backward, as blood dripped down to the ground.

Just then, a cold feeling soared through Bangkok's body. Drake felt it too. Her eyes widened, her guard dropped, and she looked around.

The two heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Shit." She mumbled.

Just then, a blonde haired man walked in. He wore a royal red uniform, with a golden sword at his hip. But that was for show, because he wielded a helberd in his right hand. It was built like a spear, but the tip had a blade like a sword.

"Come on, Charlotte. It's time to go." He ordered. "Your impatience will be the death of you."

She swallowed, and then nodded.

The robots stopped fighting Tevazio and Fabiola. The swordsman was effected by the cold that had scared everyone else. But Tevazio wasn't. "What the hell?" He growled, and he charged at them. "You think I'd just let you leave?"

The man spun his halberd around, smashing Tevazio into the wall with the butt of the weapon.

* * *

The next day, after Supergirl cleaned the liquid Kryptonite off of her, Bangkok and Supergirl went looking around for clues as to who Excell were, while Fabiola and Tevazio spoke with other members of the League about what happened.

"Whoever they are, they want to remain hidden. I can't find them anywhere on the internet, and I can't find any older files with the name Excell on it."

Supergirl nodded, but she looked like she was elsewhere.

"What's the problem?" He asked her.

"Listen, Bangkok..." She looked up at him. "I'm sorry for what happened to you."

"What happened to me?" He asked.

"About... when my clone hurt you."

"That wasn't you, Supergirl. You don't have to feel about that. There is nothing you can do about that."

"One other thing..."

"Yeah?"

"You remained by my side while everyone else was certain it was me."

He nodded. "That's what teammates are for."

She smiled. "Thank you, Bangkok." She wrapped her arms around him.

His face turned red, and he hugged her back. After several moments of silence, Bangkok whispered to her, "I think that it's time to talk to the other League members about what happened."

She nodded, and pulled away from him. "Whoever they are, they must have a lot of money, to be able to afford liquid Kryptonite like that."

"Right. And who would want to attack us?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Cadmus

Bangkok was shadow boxing in his room. He remembered his encounter with the woman known as Drake. She was strong, but she still felt the other guy's power, although Tevazio didn't. And Bangkok later asked Supergirl if she felt it, and she said no. Which means his power only works on people. But what was that? And why did Drake have a wolf with her?

The wolf listened to her every command, almost like a well-trained dog. Maybe she raised it like a dog, instead of a wolf. The man's power made him fell... like he was starring down a barrel of a large gun. Shock, terror, and anxiety were the bulk of what he felt.

"Hey, Bangkok." Said a voice.

He stopped mid-punch, and he turned to see Supergirl leaned against the wall.

"I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because I floated in."

"I didn't hear the door open either."

"Well that's on you. But that's not the point. The original seven are having a group meeting."

"So?"

"Come on. Aren't you the slightest bit curious as to what they're talking about?"

"Not really. If it doesn't involve me, I don't really care."

"It's about Cadmus. The facility that cloned me."

That piqued his interest. "Alright. So what's the plan?"

"We get to where I'm in ear shot, and then I'll tell you exactly what they're saying." She said.

* * *

The made it to the next room over.

"Project Cadmus is in the business of developing weapons. Specifically to fight us." Batman said.

"They're worried we've become too powerful and they want to even the odds." J'onn responded.

"Exactly. They were behind the business with the Ulti-Men. And the Supergirl clone." Batman explained.

That made Bangkok's stomach clench.

"What are they so worried about?" Flash asked. "We'd never try to take over like that!"

"The Justice Lords did. In their dimension." Batman countered. "What's to stop us?"

"Me." Flash said. "Their guys went over because their Flash died. So as long you all focus on keeping me alive... that'll never happen here."

"Let's put a pin in that theory to explore another time." J'onn said.

"I've seen the federal budget. There is no funding for a Project Cadmus. Where's the money coming from?" The Man of Steel asked, ignoring the Flash.

"We're all thinking the same thing." Said the Martian.

"Luthor." Wonder Woman growled.

"The obvious suspect." Batman pointed out. "He funded General Hardcastle's rogue operations. But if he's bank-rolling Cadmus, he's doing an excellent job of covering his tracks. I've got the Question looking into it-"

Everyone groaned. "Not that kook!" Flash complained.

"I admit, he's wound a bit too tightly. But if anyone can find a hidden link to Luthor to Cadmus, he's the man. In the meantime, I'll be following the trial from Waller's end." And with that, the meeting was over.

Bangkok and Supergirl started to head out, but suddenly J'onn phazed up through the ground. "Where do you two think you're going?"

"Ya know, we were just-"

"Scrubbing the entire Watchtower."

"Pardon?" Bangkok raised his eyebrow.

"That's your punishment for listening in. You two need to clean the entire Watchtower. Just as soon as you help us with a mission. There is a vulcano that is about to explode."

* * *

"Man, this sucks..." Bangkok complained, showing civilians where to escape to.

"Superman, can you read me?" Wonder Woman asked over the intercom.

"You're coming in and out." Superman's voice crackled. "It depends on where I am." He proceeded to explain what he was doing to ease the pressure of the vulcano, but Bangkok could only get half of it.

Supergirl flew over, carrying a van on her shoulder. She flew over them, and set the van down on the road. It started, and drove off. She floated back over to Bangkok. "I should be in there helping Cl- I mean Superman." She said. "It's not right for me to just sit back while he risks himself in that vulcano."

Bangkok shrugged. "We were told to do this. But I'm not going to stop you if you decide to help him."

* * *

Several minutes later, Wonder Woman asked for an update.

"Something came up!" Superman responded, his breathing shallow.

"I'll help you!" Wonder Woman said.

"No, this isn't important! Saving people is!"

Thirty seconds later, J'onn spoke to the two teenagers. "We're summoning you two back up to the Watchtower. Your mission is over."

"But there are more people to save." Bangkok responded. "What is this about, J'onn?"

"None of your concern. Just come up."

The two exchanged looks. "What the hell is going on, Martian Manhunter?" Growled Bangkok. "Tell me."

Without further question, he beamed both of them up.

"Damn it!" Bangkok growled. He then stormed down to the control room, Supergirl following him. "What are you thinking?" He growled. On the screen was a nuclear weapon, on a map, flying right toward the island they were just on. The one where Superman, Wonder Woman, and countless other heroes were rescuing people.

Bangkok's eyes widened. "Shit."

"Why did you beam us up, and not them?" She asked.

"Because you are children. They are adults."

"It doesn't matter what our ages are! They're gonna die if we don't help them!"

"Batman is already there to take out the weapon. There is no need to be alarmed."

"Is that why you took us back here?" Bangkok growled.

"It is just a safety precaution."

"So what makes our lives more valuable then their's?" Supergirl clenched her fists.

"Superman's ruling for letting you, Fabiola, and Tevazio in, is that if you ended up in a life or death situation, we beam you up first." He clenched his jaw. "Wonder Woman. There is a Kryptonite missile headed to your position! Can you read me?"

"Say again?"

"Repeat, a Kryptonite missile headed for your position!"

After a minute, Batman came on the intercom. "It's got magnetic repulsors!"

"You could... use the javelin itself. You'd just need to give it an opposing charge."

"Understood!" The map showed the Javelin, that man's current mode of transportation, flying directly on top of the nuke. The nuke and Batman turned and flew away from the island.

Then it exploded. The weapon disappeared off the map. Along with Batman's signal.

"Batman. Come in." J'onn said.

"Damn it!" Bangkok slammed his fist into the table, causing the keyboard and the monitor to shake.

Supergirl put her hand on his shoulder. "I-I'm sorry."

Bangkok closed his eyes, and bit his lip.

"I'm fine." Batman finally said. "Barely, though."

"I have Superman, and he's safe." Wonder Woman said over the intercom.

Then Flash spoke up. "Everyone is safe. No one was harmed."

Everyone in the Watchtower exhaled, no longer holding their collective breaths.

Bangkok smiled. "Everyone's alright. Guess there was nothing to worry about."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Every Beginnings an End, and Every End is a Beginning

Bangkok was sitting at a table with Tevazio, and Fabiola and the two were eating lunch. Today the cafeteria served tomato soup, and grilled cheeze. Just then, Supergirl floated over, and sat down.

"Hey, Supergirl." Bangkok nodded to her.

She nodded to him. "How's it going?"

"Not too bad, not too bad." He suddenly turned around, when a hand clamped down on his shoulder. There stood the Dark Knight himself, Batman. "What's up, Batman?"

"As soon as you four are done eating, J'onn needs to speak to you."

"About what?" Bangkok asked.

Batman turned, and walked away.

"It's probably a mission." Tevazio said.

"Then why didn't he say he had a mission for us?"

Supergirl shrugged. "He's a pretty strange guy, he might have worded that in a strange way."

* * *

A few minutes later, the four stood in front of J'onn. "So what's up?" Bangkok asked.

J'onn cleared his throat. "The four of you are teenagers."

"Debatable. I am an Shorian, we reach psychological maturity around age thirteen in human years. Due to the fact that the Shorian life span is generally shorter than a human life, so we adapted to maturing faster than humans."

"But you are still a teenager by Earth's standards."

"So?" Bangkok asked. "I don't understand your point about us being teenagers."

"The summer is over. School is starting soon."

Bangkok groaned. "So you're going to suspend us from the league so we can go to school... yeah, let's not do that."

"He's the mind reader here." Supergirl joked. "Let him talk."

"No, Bangkok, we have a school set up in the Watchtower. And you will still be able to do missions, albeit at much a lower rate."

"And that is?" Fabiola asked.

"You will only be able to do missions once a month."

"Once a month?" Bangkok whined. "Come on, we used to be able to do it once a week- unless we were injured."

"It is better than the alternative. Not being able to do missions at all. So, do you accept?"

"I feel like we don't have much of a choice, do we?" Asked Fabiola.

"The choice is do school and do infrequent missions, or do school and not do any missions at all." J'onn said. "And by that I mean, you will no longer be a member of the league."

"Guess I'm going to have to go the school, then." Bangkok said.

"I agree with him." Supergirl added.

"Then that's what I'll do too." Fabiola declared.

Tevazio crossed his arms. "I am not a teenager, I am an adult. I don't need to follow that rule."

"You are still a child in the eyes of the League. So which choice will you make?"

He clenched his jaw, and stuffed his hands on his pockets. "Whatever, I'll do it."

* * *

Homeroom, also called X Period, is the first thing of the day. The four had to go to a room, where J'onn made sure they showed up that day. First period, the group had Language Arts, taught to them by J'onn J'onzz. Second period, they had with Social Studies with Red Tornado. Third period they had Foreign Language, which they each picked their own language.

"Come on, do I really need to have a /third/ language? I already speak Thai and English."

"Yes." J'onn said.

"Damn, I guess I'll just learn... Italian then."

"Spanish." Tevazio said.

"Uh..." Fabiola said. "I already know bits of Spanish, so I guess I'll take French."

"Guess I'll take Italian as well." Supergirl said.

"Hey, we can be Italian buddies!"

"Italian is taught by Batman. Spanish is taught by Mister Terrific. French is taught by Zatanna."

Fourth period they had Science, taught to them by Captain Atom. Fifth period they had lunch. Sixth they had training, each person with a different teacher. Bangkok had Wild Cat, Tevazio had Green Arrow, Supergirl obviously had Superman, and Fabiola had Wonder Woman- who trained with her sword. Seventh they had electives, which they each got to pick whichever thing they wanted.

"What am I supposed to pick for that?" Bangkok asked.

"You could pick an art class with a Green Lantern, or a public imagine class with Superman. Be creative." Said J'onn.

"Guess I'll just..." Tevazio sighed. "...Do economics."

"That is taught by Batman."

"A class on magicians or something." Fabiola said.

"That is taught to by Zatanna."

"I didn't realize she was part of the League." She responded.

"She is only loosely affiliated with the League."

"I'll go an animal studies class." Bangkok said. "Where we can look at animals and stuff in the wild? That would be cool."

"Vixen could help with that. And for you, Supergirl?"

She thought for a moment. "I guess I'll do the public image class you suggested. That was taught to us by Superman."

And finally, eighth period was math. The day started at eleven, and it ended at two thirty. So it took essentially all day.

After their first day, the group meet up for dinner, and they were all tired from their day of mental labor.

"Somehow... J'onn manages to be more boring than Red Tornado." Bangkok pointed out.

"Yeah, that takes talent. Being harder to listen to than a freaking robot." Fabiola laughed.

"I don't like school." Bangkok groaned, leaning against his chair. "Though... I guess some of my teachers are pretty cool. Batman is cool, so is Wildcat, and Vixen is okay too."

"Just okay, huh?"

Bangkok tilted his head back, looking over to see Vixen walking behind him. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to insult you at all."

She laughed. "It's alright, your opinions are your opinions, I can only change that by trying harder." She walked away, sitting by Green Lantern.

"Is she hitting that?" Tevazio asked.

Fabiola elbowed him in the shoulder.

Bangkok laughed. "I didn't think that you would ask such a thing! Guess you're more of a teenager than you think."

Tevazio shrugged.

* * *

Notes: The title is a reference to Chaotic, a cartoon I watched as a kid. Some sand monster (I forgot what the sand creatures are called, and I forgot what the monsters are called) said the before blowing himself up to save the main characters. The quote resonated with me, even though I don't remember much else about the show. And the title itself is a joke, it doesn't actually mean anything.

Also, I noticed that I started a lot of chapters with Bangkok either training or listening to music. It would be cool if some of you guys gave me ideas as to what else I should do without making the beginnings too repetitive.

I'd apologize for the chill chapter, but I'm not really sorry about it. Calm, slice of life, episodes are necessary sometimes. I do, however, apologize for having such a short chapter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Spain

Bangkok, Tevazio, Fabiola, and Supergirl were flying to a small island. Tevazio was piloting, Bangkok was listening to music, Fabiola was working on some homework, and Supergirl was asleep.

* * *

A few minutes ago, the four stood in front of J'onn, who was explaining their mission.

"There is a rebellion in Spain. The government is beating a lot of it's people, innocent people- to make an example, and you four must stop the violence. Fabiola will be the translator."

"Right." She agreed.

"Tevazio and Fabiola will try to talk to the Spanish Prime Minister, and Supergirl and Bangkok must talk to the leaders of the rebellion."

"But neither of them can speak Spanish." Bangkok asked.

"Actually, Supergirl, like Superman, can understand any language she comes in contact with." J'onn said.

"¿Eso cierto?" La Espada asked. (Meaning: Is that true?)

"Sì. Yo hablo español."

* * *

The group made it to Spain, and the group got out of the plane.

"See ya, Tevazio. We'll talk after this rebellion is over." Bangkok punched him lightly in the shoulder. He put on his sunglasses, and he walked over to Supergirl. "Hey, Supergirl. Where are we headed?"

She used her x-ray vision, and looked around. "There." She started walking forward, and the other two walked to the capitol of Spain.

* * *

After a while, Supergirl and Bangkok made it to the rebels' headquarters. "Hey, what's up?" Supergirl asked. One of the rebels shouted at them.

"Nice to see you too." Bangkok said.

Supergirl told him in Spanish, "We are superheroes. I am Supergirl and this is Bangkok. We're here to help."

The rebel stopped shouting. "Why are you here?"

"You speak English?" Bangkok asked.

"Yeah. Answer my question."

"We're here to stop the violence. Why are you rebelling?"

"We no longer want to be a part of Spain. We first started with a vote, but the damn police showed up, and they prevented us from having the vote. So they pushed our hand. We have to have a rebellion. We aren't Spanish, we are Valencian- and the Spanish government doesn't recognize us."

"Hmm." Supergirl said. "So who's the leader of Valencia?"

"We can't tell you that."

"Why not?" Bangkok asked.

"Because you guys could be assassins."

"Dude, we're from the Justice League. We can't kill anyone."

He paused. "You could be lying."

Bangkok pulled out his phone, and he typed _Supergirl_ in a search engine. The first thing that came up was a picture of her, and it said she was a member of the Justice League.

"You could be shapeshifters."

"We're trying to help you!" Supergirl yelled. "Please, just let us help you!"

* * *

Tevazio and Fabiola made it to the Capitol. A group of police officers were yelling at them, trying to get them to leave. Fabiola was trying to talk with them, but they kept shouting her down.

Tevazio growled, and punched the wall. "SHUT UP!"

They silenced for a moment. Fabiola explained who they were, and what they were doing.

They were finally allowed to meet the Prime Minister.

"Hola, Justice League. ¿Còmo estàs?"

"Asì-asì." She responded, and then explained to him what they were doing.

"What are you planning on doing? Killing the rebels?"

"No, that's not what we're trying to do."

"Then what are you trying to do?"

"Gather information at the moment."

"Well, gather information then."

"Why is there a rebellion?"

"They want to become their own nation."

"Why won't you let them?"

"Because we still need their resources. Tell me. If the citizens of Texas decided they wanted to become their own nation, would the US let them?"

"Good point." Espada said. She turned to Tevazio and translated afterward.

"Well if Texas had a completely different culture and threatened war if they didn't, then probably."

"So you're a mouse? If a country made themselves seem like a mouse, other countries would take advantage of them." He responded, after Espada translated.

"I'm not a coward." Tevazio growled. "I just don't want people to die needlessly."

* * *

The four were in a group chat. "So what's the plan?" Tevazio asked, after each side explained what was happening. "It's not good either way."

"How about we convince Spain to let them go, and then they become allies? I can't think of anything else." Supergirl said.

"Yeah, that works."

* * *

The two switched and went to the other person.

"Hmm. I guess I can't really argue against that one. I would prefer if they were still under control, but I do not want to risk people's lives. If Valencia agrees with this, then we'll do it."

* * *

"We wanted to go peacefully to begin with. I guess we'll do this if Spain agrees with it."

* * *

The group was present when they called the truce, and Valencia was now a brand new country.

"Hell yeah!" Bangkok yelled, throwing a punch to the air. "We kept this thing from getting too violent!"

"Bangkok." His headset went off. It was J'onn.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"The Annihilator has been stolen."

"...Oh. Oh no."

* * *

Notes: Sorry I didn't post a chapter fora while. I just haven't been feeling it, and I didn't want it to seem like a chore that I have to do. Last week, I started writing something, got nearly done with it, and decided I didn't like it so I cut it. Then I was busy the day I was going to re-write it, so I was unable to finish it last week. I'll try to get back into the swing of things, I promise.

If you're wondering what the episode was about that I cut... it was... well, it was about zombies. Yeah, that's the reason why I cut it.

Also, I speak a little bit of Spanish, so if I butchered anything... it's not the character's fault is mine.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Nth Metal

Bangkok was lying on his back, looking up at the ceiling. He was flipping a pen around in his hand. _Who on Earth would be able to steal the Annihilator? Who would know where it was? Was it that girl that I thought before? Was it that guy that took her away from the fight? Was it Lex Luthor?_ He thought. _Damn..._

Boredly, he walked out of his room, and into the bay of the Watchtower. He walked up to J'onn, who was standing at the computer. He was talking to an extra terrestrial, but there was so much static it was hard to understand, especially from Bangkok's distance. He walked up, and he looked at it.

"Hawkgirl." J'onn called. "Tell me what I'm looking at." It was a box with the number 676. An atomic number for something.

"Nth metal, like my mace, but unrefined." She said. "What about it?"

"We're stranded on a rock, pretty much made of the stuff. Are we in any danger?"

"Sit tight. Don't move, and don't touch anything. Corporal Zhou* will inform me."

"Wait. I'm assigning a support team." J'onn said.

"Don't need one, I'll handle this myself."

"That wasn't a suggestion. You having been pulling your weight as a team leader."

"Excuse me?"

"You're not alone anymore. Stop acting like it."

"I'll go with you." Green Lantern said, walking forward. He nodded to Bangkok, who was silently observing them.

"No you won't. You're both founding members. I don't want there to be any question as to who's leading the mission."

"Then I'll go." Said Vixen, who had followed the Lantern.

"Fine." J'onn agreed.

"You gotta be kiddin' me." The Lantern looked at him. Hoping the Martian had gained a sense of humor. To no avail.

"Javelin twenty six is ready for you on path nine. I'll have the last team member meet you there."

"Wait." Stewart said. He looked over at Bangkok. "Can he go too? He creates a calming atmosphere where ever he goes. He'll be a good help to that team."

"That's fine, as long as the other person doesn't take too long." Hawkgirl said.

The three walked off.

J'onn turned to the Lantern. "You made that up, didn't you?"

He shrugged.

* * *

After a while, they finally made it to the planet. Vixen tapped her necklace, and then held her hand to the window. "I'm not seeing a mining ship out here."

"I'm not detecting anything from the sensors either. Or any Nth metal."

Bangkok looked out the window. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this. No Nth Metal, no ship... it can't be good. It's not like the metal- or the ship for that matter- is just going to run and hide."

The small group got out of the Javelin, and Vigilante loaded his revolver. "Stay sharp."

Bangkok knelt next to some foot prints, not far from the ship. "Someone was here."

Vigilante pointed to the mine a little ways away. "Looks like they headed there."

* * *

The four walked into the mine, and Hawkgirl used her mace as light to see. She noticed something peculiar. As she walked, the shadows remained completely still, as if reacting to a static light, rather than a dynamic one.

"Move!" Vixen shouted. The four jumped in separate directions as a white beam shot at them.

"Cover us!" Hawkgirl ordered Vigilante. He turned and shot at their attackers, even though they were too far into the mine to see clearly. They retreated to their ship, but a beam came down and blasted a massive hole in it.

"Find cover!" Hawkgirl shouted. Hawkgirl lifted Vigilante and flew him away. Vixen sprinted away from the battle. Bangkok ran in the opposite direction as the three, and he realized that his attackers weren't focusing on him.

"Shayera Hol!" One of them shouted. The shooting stopped. Hawkgirl looked at them.

"They all have the same wings as Hawkgirl." Bangkok mumbled. "They must be from the same planet..."

"Do you really think you'd be able to betray the entire Thanagarian Empire?"

"Only to stop you from destroying everyone on Earth."

"You destroyed our interdimentional bypass."

She said nothing.

"Nothing to say, traitor? Or haven't you heard? Hro is dead. He died because of you." She paused. "All we want his Sheyera Hol. If you hand her over, we won't hurt you. But you fight with her, you will surely die with her."

"Lemme think on that." Vigilante said, as he shot at the Thanagarian's feet. She jumped backward, and blocked with her shield.

Bangkok shot forward, and he punched the one in the back of the neck as hard as he could, knocking him unconscious with the strike. He took off, as the others began to shoot at him.

Bangkok threw a rock at one the big guys, and the Thanaraians turned and shot at him. He turned and ran, jumping behind a small rock.

"He's not the focus, we need to kill Shayera!" Roared the woman in charge.

The shooting stopped, and Bangkok took off.

* * *

Eventually, Bangkok found the three. "What's up?" He asked.

Vigilante pointed his gun at him. "You idiot. You could've given our location away. Are you sure you weren't being followed?"

"I'm certain. I'm an idiot, I wasn't about to let them follow me."

"We're going to split up." Hawkgirl said. "We'll each try to find their ship and contact the Watchtower with her radio."

"What if they find us?" Bangkok said. "We're outnumbered right now. If they all find one of us, then we're toast. No way we'll be able to win. We'd be dead. Don't pass go. Don't collect two hundred dollars."

"They aren't after you guys. They're after me. Which means they won't be looking for you."

"It'll be a lot easier without all them bird-folk in the way..." Vigilante said. "We should thin the herd first."

"We'll do it my way." Shayera growled.

"You're still loyal to them, aren't you?" Vixen asked.

"She ain't loyal to nobody." Vigilante crossed his arms.

"It's not about loyalty. I understand them. I understand how they feel."

"Well ma'am, all this understanding is liable to get us killed."

"I'm not going to argue with you. I'm in charge you have to-"

"What, trust you? Seems to me that's been tried."

"Vig we can't do this now." Vixen said. "She's mission leader."

"She's a Thanagarian!" He got right in her face. "I don't know what you did during the invasion..."

"I fought them."

"So did I, for all the good it done me." He turned back to Hawkgirl. "Filthy hawks caught me. Locked me up in a tiny cell. Humiliated me." She pointed a finger in her face. "Your people, Hawkgirl."

"Don't call me that!" She growled.

Bangkok then noticed something. "Vig has been shot! He's got a wound on his leg."

"I was in a fight, remember?" He asked. "Wait, you were too busy running through the jungle to notice."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Vixen asked.

"If you don't trust me... you shouldn't have to follow me." Shayera said. "I'm going to take her offer."

"Turn yourself in? We've been through this already." Vixen said.

"What do you care? I'm just a filthy hawk, right?" She sighed. "Maybe I owe my people a chance to pass judgement on me."

"Turning yourself in isn't going to happen." Bangkok said. "I'll knock you out and drag you back to the Watchtower if that's how it's gonna be."

"You wanna try that, tough guy?" She asked, turning and facing Bangkok.

"Not really. But I will if I have to."

"For the past few months, all I've been hearing is Shayera's so brave. Shayera never quits. I'm embarrassed to say that maybe I was little jealous of you. But seeing you in action here... I'm thinking John was talking about some other Shayera." Vixen said, stepping right up to her.

"We're in this together. That's how it's done." Vigilante said.

Bangkok nodded.

* * *

The group ran through the forest, trying to find the ship. But then the Thanagarians attacked them.

One of the gunmen shot at Bangkok, who ducked behind a tree. He watched as a missed shot jabbed into a tree, and then another shot through it. He looked around, but saw no better cover. So he climbed up the tree.

The hawk walked around, and looked at where he was hiding. "What the-"

Bangkok then jumped out of the tree, landing on him. He began to choke the man, right up until he passed out. The teenager dropped him, and ran out to find Vixen holding down two Thanagarians. He watched as Shayera ran off, carrying the injured Vigilante.

"What can I do?" Bangkok asked her.

"You can go with them. I have this under control."

"Not for long you don't."

Right on cue, the robotic Thanagarian reached out and electrocuted her. She fell back.

The two stood up, and walked toward Bangkok. He punched the smaller one in the face, giving him a bloody nose. The Thanagarian growled and smashed him in the head with his rifle. Bangkok was knocked backward. The man pointed his gun at Bangkok.

"Wait! Don't kill him!"

"Why not?"

"Because I can take you to Shayera Hol."

"What the hell, Vixen?" Bangkok roared. "Let him freaking kill me! Don't betray Shayera!"

"Why would you do that?"

"Besides saving that kid? I want to live myself. Besides. Shayera and I want the same man."

"What?" Bangkok clenched his jaw. "You would let her die because of something like that? You bitch!"

The mechanical Thanagarian lifted her up. "Why should I believe you?"

"I have animal senses. I can find her one hundred times as fast as you can yourselves."

He dropped her.

She landed hard on her right ankle, and feel to her knees. "Got a medical pack?"

"Back on the ship, yeah. You can have it once you're done."

"If you want me to be able to track her, you'll want me in my top condition."

"Go." Ordered the mechanical Thanagarian. "I'll make sure she doesn't try anything by holding this teenager-"

Bangkok took off into the forest.

"Son of bitch!" Shouted the big guy. "I'll search for him, you take heal her!"

 _I hope you know what you're doing, Vixen._ He thought. _You better not actually betray us._

* * *

Bangkok ran through the forest. "Come on out, boy." Said the Thanagarian as he searched through the forest. Bangkok was sitting behind a tree, catching his breath. "I won't hurt you as long as you come quietly."

Bangkok licked his lips. _Right now, I have my knife, my ability, a few pieces of Shorian tech from Tevazio... but nothing that I'll be able to actually defeat this guy with. That tech would probably be the most useful, but the one is only temporary. If I hit him with it, he'll disappear for a minute but then he'll reappear. That won't be long enough for me to escape. The other is a hologram. I could use that in order to escape, but if he sees or hears me run away, it'd be completely useless. Damn it..._

Just then, the man grabbed his shoulder. "Found you."

* * *

Bangkok was then being hung upside down by his ankle, flying through the sky. Shayera flew up to meet him. The female leader was holding Vixen.

"Shit!" Bangkok mumbled. "Let go of me, you big brute!"

"No."

"You must be really incompetent if you have to use such a massive suit of armor to fight!"

"What's that you little brat?"

"Enough." Said the commander. "He's trying to get you to let him go."

"Put them down, and I'll go in easy."

"Drop your mace, and we'll let them go."

Shayera did. Two Thanagarians grabbed onto him. Vixen and Bangkok were dropped.

"Shit!" Bangkok mumbled. He pulled out his alien technology. "If I use this wrong, I'll die. If not... then I'll survive."

Just then, a ship flew in. It was steering strangely, as if the pilot wasn't used to flying it. Bangkok used it on himself, and it sucked him into the metal container. He couldn't see anything. Everything was black. The container landed on something, and he was summoned out of it. He was on the plane, alongside Vixen. She grabbed onto Bangkok's shoulder. "Hold on!" She shouted.

Just then, two hawks came in. The leader, and another one. The leader traded blows with Vixen. The other guy punched at Bangkok, who jumped out of the way. Vigilante swayed the plane over, forcing Bangkok to grab onto something to stay up. Vig then swayed all the way over. The hawk grabbing onto the teenager's leg.

Bangkok grinned and pulled out his knife. He then stabbed at him, so he let go before the blade could touch him. He flew out the open door.

Bangkok then shoulder rammed the leader as soon as Vig leveled out. Vixen kicked her out of the plane.

"Looks like we're headed home, then." Bangkok grinned.

* * *

Notes: *I'm honestly not sure what she said there, but it sounded like Purpa Zhou.

I'm going to push this story back to whenever I feel like it once again. Because I've had no motivation to write this story lately. It's been a chore. Part of this unmotivated mood is becaue I like to listen to music while writing. When writing this story, I can't really do that with this story because I follow the episodes of canon, and to do that I have to watch the episode. Doing that whenever I end up feeling like it, I won't feel like it's a chore any more.

I do think that my current content is getting dull. My original chapters are getting shorter. Also, this story is going to take a back seat because I'm writing a lot more of my original story, which is one of the reasons why I didn't write this story last week. I wanted to write my original story more, and I only had enough time for one.

Also, a lot of the episodes center around one or two of the characters, so it wouldn't make much sense to horseshoe my OC's in.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Search and Destroy

"So, who the hell are you?" Asked a deep voice.

"My name is Drake- also known as Charlotte Brown." Said a hologram of a young woman, floating in front of a massive hulk of a man- obscured by only a pair of black pants. The man had long black hair, with cold green eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to destroy the Watchtower."

* * *

Drake was sitting with several other people. A wolf was sitting on her lap. The man who intimidated her into stopping her fight with Tevazio, a young woman in Spartian-esque armor, and a man with copper-colored knight armor.

"We're going to fight the heroes that are sent to Earth." Stated Drake. "We're going to need to defeat them in order for the plan to work."

"Who all are they sending?" Asked the other woman- known as Nike, also Amelia Vox.

"The children, most likely. Then the workers. Then the heroes. So we'll need the attack to be swift to defeat them before allies come to help them."

"Who is going to fight who?" Asked the man in armor, who went by Tyr and Sven Yeager.

"I'm going to fight Espada. Versailles will fight Supergirl, aided with kryptonite."

Versailles was the man with intimidation powers. His real name was Simon Vincent. He was wearing royal red French attire.

"Nike will fight Tevazio. Tyr will fight Bangkok."

"Why are we fighting them?" Simon asked.

"Why? Because Luthor needs them out of the way. It'd be best if they all died in the crash, but that won't happen. We'll need a tracker and a teleporter. The tracker to figure out where they land, and the teleporter to take us to them when they land."

* * *

J'onn was sitting at a computer when suddenly a warning popped up. A picture of the long haired man was flying toward the watch tower. The warning said "inpact in ten minutes". _He's moving remarkably fast for moving through space. Something must have been cloaking him from us._ "Activate facial recognition." Quickly, the name Cervantes popped up.

* * *

Quickly, all the children were sent to Earth.

"What the hell is happening?" Tevazio asked J'onn over the intercom as soon as they were teleported.

"Cervantes is about to destroy the Watchtower."

"Wh- what the hell?" Tervazio's eyes widened.

"Does that name mean something to you?" Bangkok asked.

"Yeah. That bastard's the one who destroyed my entire planet."

"Oh... oh no..."

Tevazio put his fingers to his ear. "J'onn? I want you to kill him."

"Hey. How's it going?" Asked a voice.

The teenagers turned to four people. Quickly the villains engaged the heroes.

* * *

Superman, Green Lantern, and Wonder Woman stood against Cervantes. He grinned at them.

"Turn back now or we'll open fire." Superman said.

Cervantes reached for him and grabbed him by the chin.

Superman was suddenly short of breath. "Kryponite!" Superman realized.

"Yep." He laughed. "Due to the Shorian technology that I stole before I destroyed the planet, I can hide the appears of things. Like the kryponite strapped to my chest, or me until a few minutes ago." He held Superman between him and Lantern. "Shoot at me and he dies."

Lantern cursed.

"Either of you take one step and Super-Fruit is dead."

* * *

A massive hammer swung down at Bangkok, who narrowly dodged it. A sword slashed down at Tevazio, who blocked with his gun. A halberd swung down at Supergirl, who was trying to dodge his attacks, sweating. A katar stabbed at Espada, who dodged and stabbed at her opponent's stomach.

Bangkok drew his pocket knife and he stabbed at Tyr's shoulder. The man dodged and kicked him in the chest. Tyr then swung down at him while he stumbled backward. Bangkok dodged, and Tyr swung horizontally at him. The hero dove to the ground and slashed at Tyr's unarmored ankle. Sven lifted his leg, and his armored foot blocked the knife.

The sword nearly cut Tevazio, but he fired up at Nike, who dodged and slammed him with her shield. Tevazio swung his gun down at her, but Nike slammed her shield into the gun and smothered the attack.

 _Shit,_ Tevazio thought. _My bullet can't penetrate her shield because it's not living._

Fabiola put her mask on and slashed down at Charlotte's head. The girl dodged and suddenly a wolf leapt of nowhere, and snapped it's jaw into the swordswoman's ankle. She quickly stabbed at him, but Charlotte stabbed her in the stomach.

Supergirl stumbled away from another attack from Simon's halberd, only barely able to remain standing.

* * *

Cervantes slammed Superman through the side of the Watchtower, and an explosion blew a hole in the wall. A massive explosion tore through the walls of the building, along with heroes and workers alike.

* * *

"FABIOLA!" Shouted Bangkok. He charged at her, but the hammer crashed down next to him. Bangkok dodged, and then drew his pocket knife and stabbed the man in the shoulder. He quickly charged at Charlotte and Ares. The woman turned to him, and stabbed at him.

* * *

Notes: I've been bored with this story. But I wanted to give it a decent ending (if you can call it that), rather than just dropping it like I did with two other stories. The last chapter will be the next one. Sorry to the fans of this story. As to address Challenge's review, here it is: my computer is slow as balls. If I have a YouTube video up, and a TV show up, my computer will drastically slow down. I tried it before. I spent more time switching tabs (it would take like thirty seconds for the other tab to load when I switched) rather than actually writing.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Death and Tragedy

Bangkok charged at Charlotte, who spun and stabbed at him with her pata. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and punched her across the jaw with his other hand. He growled, and punched her again.

"Watch out!" A voice shouted from behind.

He spun, dodged as slash from a halberd from Simon. Energy boomed around everyone in the area, dropping everyone to their knees. Aside from two people. Tevazio and Simon himself. Simon stepped toward Bangkok, who had fallen to his knees. He lifted his sword above his head. He began to swing down. Tevazio aimed at him.

"DON'T!" Bangkok shouted. Simon stopped out of surprise, and so did Tevazio.

Suddenly, Bangkok remembered something that Tevazio told him in the future. _"You always were a pussy when it came to killing people. Which ultimately lead to your demise."_ Bangkok rolled out of the way, and accidentally cut himself in the forearm with his knife. He grimaced in pain and he realized something. The pain prevented him from being caught in Versailles' ability.

Bangkok rose to his feet and he pointed his knife at Simon. Simon slashed at him with his halberd, but the young hero ducked under the slash. He stepped in and punched him in the jaw.

The blow shattered Simon's ability, causing everyone aside from Supergirl to leap into action.

Nike slashed her pata slashed at Bangkok, but it was blocked by Espada, who could barely stand. Blood was pooling around at her feet due to the wound on her stomach.

"What the hell are you doing?" Bangkok asked. "Heal yourself! Ignore me!"

"Sorry, but I can't do that." She said. "If I do that, then I'll leave you guys all alone."

Supergirl struggled to her feet.

"You don't get it, do ya?" Simon asked, walking over to her. "My halberd's blade is made of kryponite. Which means if you get back up, I'll cut you back down. And if I cut you, you'll die. If you want to stay alive I suggest you stay down." He heaved his weapon around.

She rose to her feet. "I can... cannot give up." She thought of how hard Bangkok fought before.

"Idiot." He said, slashing at her. She once again dodged but barely.

"Do you want to know my ability, swordswoman?" Asked Nike. She didn't wait for a response. A large pair of angelic wings sprouted from her shoulder blades. She flew up into the air and blitzed down at her and slashed at her with the sword. Fabiola blocked the attack.

Just then, loud foot steps approached them.

The group turned to see Nightmare standing there. He grinned at them. "Sup?"

"How the hell...?" Bangkok mumbled. "How is he alive in the future? If he looks exactly the same as he did then? It doesn't make sense..."

"Huh? You recognize me from somewhere? That's because I'm immortal. As long as I take this venom I can't die. It boosts my imunesystem to fight any sickness. I've been alive for many generations."

He suddenly blitzed toward Bangkok and punched him across the nose. Bangkok responded with a punch of his own, breaking Nightmare's ribs with one attack.

 _What the hell...?_ He thought. _His attacks are too powerful..._

Bangkok slammed him in the nose, and in that time a halberd slashed him across the back. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees. That turned the rest of them into a frenzy. Tevazio shot Simon in the back. Espada stabbed Nike in the stomach- but at the same time Nike stabbed her in the shoulder.

Both fighters fell to their knees.

A massive hammer flew and slammed into Tevazio, sending him flying backward. "Shit." Tyr mumbled. "This is bad." He grabbed Simon's halberd. "This means we'll have to end it quick. I better kill Supergirl."

Bangkok was lying on his back, blood running all over his body. _I... can't stand._ He thought. _Damn it..._

Tyr slashed the Kryptonite halberd across Supergirl's throat. Blood exploded everywhere.

"NNNOOOO!" Bangkok cried, tears flooding his eyes. He drew his knife, and he pointed it at Charlotte. "You... who the hell sent you?"

"Lex Luthor." She responded as she stabbed him in the chest with her weapon.

 _Damn it..._ He thought. _At least... Tevazio is still alive. Maybe he'll avenge us. Fabiola... Supergirl... and me. We're all dead now. I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to protect you guys..._

* * *

Cervantes was swiftly defeated by the Justice League. The casulties included: Supergirl, Fabiola, Bangkok, and Superman. Lex Luthor was quickly foiled and brought to prison- along with his remaining cohorts.

* * *

Tevazio stood in front of Luthor, who was in his prison cell. "You know you'll have to pay for what you've done to my friends."

Lex walked up to him and Tevazio put his gun to his forehead.

"You're a member of the League. Superman won't let you do that."

"Superman's dead. And I'm not a member of the league anymore." He pushed the gun to the man's forehead and pulled the trigger. The human vanished into smoke, and swirled into his gun. Tevazio walked down the hallway, and he found Charlotte. "Now it's your turn." He didn't turn her into a bullet this time, he shot her square in the chest. The wolf that was next to her died as well.

Tevazio walked over to Tyr, who was in the next cell over. "You're the one who caused me to be unable to save them."

"You killed Simon, you bastard." Tyr growled. "You killed Charlotte. You killed her dog!"

"Shut up." Tevazio said. "People as stupid as you don't deserve to live. I shouldn't have listened to Bangkok. I should have shot your friend Simon sooner."

"Bastard!" He shouted.

Tevazio pulled the trigger and walked away.

"So what's your plan now?" Asked the prison guard, bitterly. He had no way of stopping Tevazio while he was in this state.

"I'm going to hunt down Nightmare. That guy stole Fabiola's sword and mask. After I'm done blasting him to pieces I'll retire, I guess."

"The league won't let you get away with this."

"Tough." Tevazio punched the wall. A loud thud echoed across the walls of the prison. He punched it again, causing his knuckles to bleed. The echo of the punch boomed across the walls like the explosion that destroyed his planet.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is all the notes I have written known for everything. A little note: I brought Nightmare back because I felt like it. I had no other reason than that.

Character 1: Name: Narai Chao. Supername: Bangkok. Appearance (casual): Wears a pair of golden sunglasses, blue T-shirt, black hair, brown eyes. Blue jeans. Appearance (combat): Big gloves. Black leather jacket, and black pants Big black boots. Personality: Quiet, rebellious, calm, lazy. Power: Any damage done on him, he does the same + his own strength. Weapon: Brass knuckles. Mentor: Nightwing/Batman. Origin: As a child, he grew up in Bangkok, Thailand. His parents immigrated to Bludhaven to avoid getting killed by superpowered criminals. As a teenager he saw Nightwing, and he decided to become a superhero. Combat style: Muay Thai kickboxing.

Character 2: Name: Fabiola Rodriguez. Supername: La Espada. Appearance (casual): Light brown hair, blue eyes, grey long sleeved shirt, and blue jeans. Appearance (combat): Wears a dia de los muertes mask, with her hair tied behind her head. Wears a Zorro-esque uniform. Personality: Nice, fun loving, creative, powerful. Power: Can change the shape of things/move things with her mind. Can only move things smaller than a car. Can do healing. Weapon: Spanish Sword. Mentor: Wonder Woman. Origin: Lived in Florida with a Mexican family. Combat style: Kenjutsu.

Character 3: Name: Tevazio. Supername: Tevazio. Appearance (casual): White hair, silver eyes. Wears a golden necklace, scarf around his neck. Red T-shirt, with an orange jacket. Wears blue jeans. Appearance (combat): Wears a big black overcoat, and no shoes. Personality: Aggressive in combat, natural leader, analytical, realist. Power: Leo-pistol. Weapon: Leo-pistol, plus other alien tech. Mentor: Superman. Origin: Grew up on Shora Five, but he traveled to Earth to avoid genocide. Combat style: Pistol whip.

Tevazio has a weaponized PokeBall (essentially).

Character 4: Name: Kara. Supername: Supergirl. Appearance (casual): Dresses like a high school girl. Appearance (combat): Supergirl. Personality: Superigrl. Power: Superman powers. Weapon: None. Mentor: Superman. Origin: Supergirl. Combat style: Supergirl.

Antagonist 1: Name: Charlotte Brown. Supername: Drake. Appearance (casual): Blue jeans, and a blue T-shirt. Brown hair, green eyes. Appearance (combat): Wears a black uniform, and she has a cloak. Personality: Angry, murderous. Power: Wolf Symbiotic connection. Wolf: Ares. Weapon: Katar. Rival: Bangkok. Origin: Raised by abusive parents, so she needed to defend herself. After that, she gets corrupted by Lex Luthor. Combat Style: Taekwondo.

Antagonist 2: Name: Simon Vincent. Supername: Versailles. Appearance (casual): Black fidora, and wears a white and black uniform. Green eyes, blonde hair. Appearance (combat): Wears a royal French uniform. Personality: Calm, easily manipulated. Power: Intimidation. Weapon: Halberd. Rival: Espada. Origin: Was born and raised in France, and then he migrated to America- where he was exposed to superheroes, and he thought they were all in it for the glory, and he wanted to put a stop to it. Combat Style: Savate.

Antagonist 3: Name: Amelia Vox. Supername: Nike. Appearance (casual): Red hair, green eyes. Wears a skirt, and a blue T-shirt. Appearance (combat): Wears black spartain armor, with a red feather on her head. Personality: Bored, positive, and stubborn. Power: Pair of large wings- can fly Use her wings as weapons. Weapon: Pata and shield. Rival: Tevazio. Origin: Grew up in a normal neighborhood, and saw the melancoly of life. She wanted to leave a mark on the world, and Charlotte talked to her. Other notes: She is the most likely to decide to help the heroes. Combat Style: Bando.

Antagonist 4: Name: Sven Yeager. Supername: Tyr. Appearance (casual): Wears a pair of black shorts. Long unkempt blonde hair. Blue eyes. Doesn't wear a shirt. Appearance (combat): Wears a copper knight armor. Personality: Serious, realistic, conceited. Power: Armor has no weight, neither do his weapons. Weapon: Warhammer. Rival: Supergirl. Origin: Grew up on the streets, fighting his way through the streets of the German Slums. Combat Style: Kajukenbo (karate, judo, Kenpo, and boxing).

Tevazio's family killer: Name: Cervantes. Supername: Cervantes. Appearance: Rather large guy, wearing a pair of black pants and wears no shirt. Long black hair, green eyes. Covered in scars. Personality: Bloodlusted. Calm. Focused. Power: Explosions. Weapon: None. Rival: Tevazio. Origin: Was mind controlled by a demon, which increased his bloodlust- and making him want to destroy planets. Combat Style: Brawling.

Jokerz: Name: Unknown. Supername: Nightmare. Appearance: Wears a black trench coat and a large black hat. Personality: Serious, determined. Power: None. Weapon: Speed inhancing venom. Rival: Tevazio. Origin: (Old) Charlotte took him in, and trained him in a way to fight the heroes. After her death, he joined up with the Jokerz. Combat Style: Speed boxer.


End file.
